


Whats Next?

by MulanskiSaviorOfChina69



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulanskiSaviorOfChina69/pseuds/MulanskiSaviorOfChina69
Summary: Over a Year and a half after the events of Royal, Ren moves back to Tokyo to begin college and buys a house, after getting settled in he receives a certain phone call that will change everything for him. And to top it all off, Takemi needs help creating a new drug.**SPOILERS FOR PERSONA 5 ROYAL, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Takemi Tae & Amamiya Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39





	1. Sumi moves in

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me a few days ago and I wanted to make a fic about it, I don't know how long it will run, and I don't know if I'll be able to consistently upload it, the main reason I'm making this is because im a horny lonely college student, but I think I have a decent story to go along with it so it's not just sex.
> 
> Also, "Ren" over "Akira" bc my last fic had Akira in it so I decided to switch it up, both names are good ones.
> 
> In this AU "Kasumi" joined the thieves after her awakening, left for Sae’s palace, came back for Shido’s and the time at which events took place from Royal has been slightly changed so that now Sumire is starting her 3rd year at Shujin during the beginning of this story and Ren is starting his 1st year of college.
> 
> Also, there will only be SumiRen smut, so if you were looking for smut of the other pairings, I'm sorry.

"Alright, I think that's everything, Mona." Ren Amamiya claimed as he looked to his feline best friend.

"You sure about that? Everything moved in where you need it?" Morgana a black cat who could talk asked.

"Yep that's it, all we gotta do now is live here." Ren lightly joked as he sat down on his new couch and propped his feet up on the large ottoman and grabbed his TV remote and began watching a new anime that came out last year.

It had been over a year and a half since The Phantom thieves won back their reality from Doctor Maruki and Ren was enjoying life to the fullest, after his 18th birthday he bought a house to live in as he didn't enjoy living with his parents as living in Inaba wasn't home to him. He found a nice 2 bedroom house with moderate furniture and working appliances, after torturing shadows for hours in mementos Ren had enough cash to pay the house off without having to finance.

After watching a few episodes of "Demon Slayer" on Hulu, Ren felt a buzzing in his pocket and didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

" _Hello, this is Amamiya speaking._ " 

" _Amamiya-kun nice to know your doing well._ "

" _Yoshizawa-san! How can I help you?"_

" _Please Amamiya-kun call me Shinichi, after all you've done for me and my family don't act like a stranger."_

" _In that case, please call me Ren, so do you need something?"_

_"Yes, actually I'm here regarding a serious matter, I really need your help."_

_"What it is? I'll help in any way I can."_

_"Thank you, so as to what I need your help with, I decided to take a new job thats overseas, and my wife will be coming with me."_

_"I see, do you need someone to pay for your flight?"_

_"Oh no, I'd never ask for that, what I need is, someone for Sumire to stay with, and the best candidate for that would happen to be you."_

_"Me? Really? Are you sure? Wouldn't another family member be better?"_

_"Yes, yes, I'm sure, and no, unfortunately, I'm afraid no one in our family takes too kindly to Sumire ever since what happened with Kasumi, no one talks to her much and it pains me to say that they would not treat her well."_

_"I see, well I'm always willing to help out for Sumire's sake, so I'll do it."_

_"Great! Thank you so much Ren-san! I really appreciate this, she will move in at the end of the week and I need her to stay there at least until her graduation, but I would like to warn you."_

_"Warn me? Of what?"_

_"Sumire's depression still lingers in her, even though it has been almost 3 years since the accident she still gets depressed easily, I want you to take care of her to ensure she doesn't make a terrible decision, I'm sure if she has you with her she'll be fine."_

_"I see, thank you for letting me now, I promise you I'll take good care of her and make sure she stays healthy."_

_"Thank you so much, I'm counting on you!"_

Ren expected him to hang up but after a few seconds and a little bit of inaudible fighting someone else was on the line.

_"Ren-san, how've you been, I hope my husband filled you in on most of the details!"_

_"Yes he has, thank you Akane-san, I'll be sure to make sure Sumire stays safe and nothing bad happens to her."_

_"Thank you, I have no doubt in my mind, you two have fun! Oh and she takes the pill because of gymnastics so you can all out!!"_

The phone cut out for a second so what Ren heard was 'Oh... Gymnastics...'

_"Akane, don't say stuff like that out loud!!!"_

Ren could hear Shinichi yelling and after a little bit of fighting Shinichi got the phone back.

_"Sorry about my wife's outburst there Ren-Kun, I have high expectations for you, but if you feel you need to reward yourself, you don't need to wear any rubber."_

_"Rubber? What do you mean? Reward myself?"_

_"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it have a nice day, and keep this a secret from Sumire, we want to surprise her."_

_"Will do, have a good day and safe trip."_

_"Thank you, goodbye!"_

**_Click!_ **

The call ended and Ren looked at Morgana to tell him the news.

"You might've heard, but Sumire's coming to live with us." Ren told Morgana, the latter of which was cleaning himself while sitting next to Ren.

"Eww, your girlfriends gonna live with you, I don't wanna know what you guys end up doing so I'm gonna sit this out, when she gets here I'll be living with Futaba for a while." Morgana said as he crawled into Ren's lap and started to nap.

"Good kitty, you can keep a watch and make sure she isn't spying on us." Ren began to stroke Morgana's fur as he began to purr.

"A little lower, ahh there purrfect..." Morgana said as he began to sprawl out.

**Friday 3/16 2018**

"Sumire come down for dinner, your father and I have some news we'd like to share with you." Akane Yoshizawa called out to her daughter.

"Coming! I'll be right down!" Sumire responded.

In the past year and a half saying that Sumire had changed would be accurate, but not for normal people. for one, She wore Kasumi's ribbon in her hair daily to honor her, and her breasts had grown to almost triple what they were while she was a phantom thief they rivaled Ann's but Ann was still bigger, she thankfully was able to keep them out of the way of her performance using a specially designed bra. She hadn't grown any taller and she kept her hair the same length, but her personality, was different, to say the least, Futaba Sakura was the only other phantom thief who attended Shujin with her and as such, they became best friends quickly, and have picked up each other's habits, Futaba began calling other people "Senpai" randomly, and Sumire began having dirty thoughts but still blushed very easily and to most people she seemed like she hadn't changed at all, but someone like Ren, who is her boyfriend would easily be able to tell these differences as he was very close to each other and they hadn't spent much time alone together since Ren moved back to Inaba, but no one really knew Sumire that closely other than Ren so she wasn't worried.

The depression that Sumire had was no longer about Kasumi, but rather about someone else, she missed Ren, a lot, they hadn't had any truly alone time at all in the past year and a half and they had been dating for almost 2 years, and she wanted to get to the next step, she wanted him to touch her in ways he wouldn't touch anyone else, she was very submissive and she even began having wet dreams about him and they've been getting more frequent, as sad as she was to say it, she was getting lustful, but she pressed on because her gymnastics were her goal and Ren would be disappointed in her if she stopped doing them.

Sumire sat down at the table and noticed her father had a worried and nervous look on his face.

"Something wrong Dad?" Sumire asked as she began to eat.

"Yes, Sumire there's something we'd like to tell you..." Shinichi said as he looked her in the eyes.

"What is it, dad? Mom?" Sumire stopped eating and had a worried look on her face.

"Sumire, I accepted an overseas job, and your mom has to come with me, we'll be there for an entire year, as such we won't be able to look after you." Shinichi said.

"What?! Why?" Sumire stood up and placed her hands on the table before remembering she had gymnastics and that was why she couldn't go with them.

"Don't worry though, we set up arrangements and you'll be living with someone else until we get back, they'll watch over you until we get back." Akane calmed her nerves by placing a hand on hers.

"Who is it?" Sumire asked hesitantly, and to her surprise, her dad had a warm smile while Akane had a wicked smirk.

"Take a guess." Akane said and with the look, she had Sumire knew immediately who it was and her face began to light up but also a slight blush.

"WHAT! Ren-Senpai's back, and I'm gonna live with him?!" Sumire was ecstatic, to say the least.

"You sure are, and he's even bought a new house, after dinner you should get packing, you'll be moving in tomorrow." Shinichi said as he sat his chopsticks down and clasped his hands together.

As if it was the starting gun to a track race Sumire bolted upstairs without even finishing her dinner and grabbed her suitcase and began packing everything she had. In a matter of 5 minutes all of Sumire's clothes besides the ones she was wearing and a change she set out for tomorrow, she then began to pack her belongings like her Gymnastics batons and the medals she won, she then noticed her most recent medal, it was a gold first-place medal from her most recent meet, she won first place but Ren wasn't able to see it live as he was working that day, so she made a mental note to remind him to reward her. She then glanced over to the good luck charm she had, it was one that Kasumi bought with her at Meiji Shrine a few years ago and she thought back at the memories, she composed her self though when her mom came into her room to find it almost completely bare with only Sumire's suitcase open on the bed.

"You know, you could have waited until after dinner to start packing, I get that your excited to see your boyfriend but still, foods gonna get cold." Akane told her as she walked back out.

"Oh right, food!" Sumire thought out loud as her stomach rumbled and she headed back downstairs.

"I take it you're almost done packing?" Shinichi asked, before giving off a light chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I got a little caught up in the moment." Sumire replied as she made her way back to the table and laughed nervously.

"That's fine, just as long as you get everything ready, you'll be alright." Shinichi told her.

The rest of dinner was quite peaceful as Sumire finished before her parents despite her larger meal and break, not only did she have a huge appetite but she also had her motivation for packing in the form of a mental image she had of her beloved Senpai. She eventually got everything packed that she needed and she double-checked to make sure that was everything. After that, she got into her bed and went to sleep thinking.

' _This'll be the last time I have to sleep alone_ ' She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Tonight she had another wet dream this time it was Ren forcing himself on her after she got home from practice, she loved it when she had those dreams but she wished they were real, but she was always careful what she wished for after the encounter they had with Dr. Maruki.

**_Saturday 3/17_ ** _**2018**_

She awoke with a jump the next morning.

"Oh, it was just a dream..." Sumire said to herself, her voice was filled with sorrow before she remembered what was happening today and immediately hopped out of bed and got dressed.

"Oh, that's right! I'm moving in with Senpai today!" Sumire almost yelled as she put on her usual winter outfit, a white turtle neck sweater and an orange skirt that went down to her knees.

She was jolly throughout the day and was practically begging her mom to let her leave early.

"Well someone eager, I probably shouldn't have told you but you wouldn't have packed otherwise..." Akane said with hand to her forehead.

"We were actually just about to leave Sumire." Shinichi said as he was buttoning up his jacket.

"Yay! I'll see you in the car!" Sumire said as she bolted out the door with her suitcase in hand and put it in the trunk with haste as she ran to her seat in the car and buckled up anxiously before sending a text to Ren.

**Sumire:** _Senpai! I can't believe we're gonna be living together by the end of the day!_

**Ren:** _I know, I'm just as excited as you, we'll finally be able to spend some time together, I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you as much as I would've liked the past year._

**Sumire:** _Don't you worry about that! Now you just have to make it up 10-fold to me tonight!_

**Ren:** _Alright, You win, I have something planned for us so I hope you're ready!_

**Sumire:** _Oooh, what is it! I'm excited now!"_

**Ren:** _Mwehehehe thats a secret! You'll have to wait until later tonight to find out sweetheart._

**Sumire:** _Senpai! You're so mean! Teasing me like this!"_

**Ren: ;** _P_

Sumire put her phone away before her parents got in the car and she began twiddling her thumbs while she waited.

Before long they pulled up to the address Ren had given Shinichi and Sumire unbuckled and hopped out the second he began talking.

"His house is the one on the left side right there." Shinichi pointed at which house he was referring to with his thumb and Sumire nodded while she had a determined expression on her face, she quickly grabbed her suitcase and sprinted up to the door and rung the doorbell as Shinichi drove away.

"I'm coming just a second!" Ren shouted as he went up to the door and began to open it.

As he opened it he got a good look at Sumire beaming at him with a look of determination and amazement.

"Hey." Ren said as he gave her a wave, causing Sumire to come back to reality in which she noticed the frizzy-haired boy in front of her.

"SENPAI!!" Sumire yelled as she dropped her suitcase and tackled Ren to the floor and pressed her lips against his initiating a tongue war between the two.

Ren eventually sat up and Sumire wrapped her arms around him without breaking the kiss, after around 30 seconds he finally broke it off, much to Sumire's dismay.

Sumire put on a pouting face as she looked at Ren before in a swift movement picked her up in a bridal carry and nuzzled her nose with his causing her to gasp a little bit.

"The doors still open my love, and your luggage is still on the doorstep." Ren told her as he walked over to the couch and set her down gently, before walking back over to the door and grabbing her suitcase, closing the door and walking back to the opening between the living room and the stairs.

"I'll set this in your room, I'll let you have the guest bedroom since no one will be in there." Akira said as he held up her suitcase, he looked over to see Sumire was giving him an "Are you kidding me?" look with a raised eyebrow.

"You're right, no one will be in there." Sumire said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"What do you mean? Sumire?" Ren asked nervously.

"It's been over a year since we've been able to spend some time together alone, and you think I'll settle for anything other than sharing the bed with you?" Sumire said as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

"I missed you so much... Ren..." Sumire almost let a few tears out as she gripped him tighter, it took Ren a minute to respond as she said his name without any honorifics, which Ren had trouble getting used to.

"I missed you too, Sumi..." Ren said as he ran his right hand through her hair and untied her ribbon out of her hair.

"There's _my_ Sumi." He said as he ran his fingers through her long flowing scarlet hair as she recalled their last date before Ren left, it was the night of white day.

_Flashback_

"Thank you for making time to spend with me Ren-Senpai..." She said as they sat on the couch in the attic of Leblanc.

"You're welcome, I'd do anything for you, my beloved..." He replied as he put his hand in her hair.

"Can I make a selfish request Sumi?" Ren asked.

"Anything for you Senpai." Sumire replied as she looked up as his face, he was blushing lightly.

"I know you like wearing your ribbon in your hair to honor your sister, but when we're alone, could you take it down, as a reminder that you remember who you really are and that you're _my_ Sumi, one that only I get to see." Ren said as he took her ribbon out of her hair and let it flow down.

"Only if I can make a request too..." Sumire said.

"And that is?" Ren asked.

"You have to kiss me for it..." Sumire said with a blush and almost instantly Ren claimed her lips as she melted and reciprocated the kiss while wrapping her hands around his neck.

"It's a deal, Sumi." Ren said as he went in for another kiss which was gladly accepted.

_Present Day_

Sumire looked up as her hair fell down and immediately she felt the press of lips against hers, she returned the kiss gladly, they kissed for a solid 30 seconds but as Ren tried to break it off to breathe, she reached one of her hands back up to his head and pushed him back towards her, refusing to let him go for even a second until she was satisfied, which was around another minute later.

"Looks like I win." Sumire said as she laughed slightly at the panting Ren that was in her arms.

"No. Fair. You. Work-out..." Ren complained as he let her go and started breathing more.

After Ren caught his breath, Sumire grabbed her Suitcase and was about to start up the stairs but was interrupted by Ren picking her up in a bridal carry, causing her to blush slightly as Ren carried her up the stairs and took her to their bedroom.

"Say, wheres Morgana, wasn't he with you?" Sumire asked as she set her now empty suitcase from all the unpacking that took hours, down and sat on the bed and stretched out and sprawled over it.

"He decided to live with Futaba, he didn't want to interrupt us, I don't really understand what he meant, he was acting strange this morning too, he acted like your dad did a few days ago, he said something about rewarding myself with rubber?" I don't really know, I just know that I'd like to spend the rest of my time with you, and you alone~" Ren said in a flirty tone causing Sumire to blush. He got down on the bed with her and stared up at the ceiling where he had his stars from Yusuke on.

"Me too, so what was the thing you had planned for us tonight?" Sumire asked curiously as she crawled up on top of Ren wrapping her arms around his body, hoping that what she was thinking about would happen.

Much to her dismay though Ren checked the time and it read 9:30 pm. and he picked her up again, this time though as he would have a baby and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he walked downstairs with her and back into the living room. He lay down on the couch with her still holding on to him and he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it over top of them.

"Movie Night?" Ren asked brightly as Sumire looked up from where she had her face buried and nodded before turning around and facing the TV.

'I want to have sex with her, but I'm saving that for next week.' Ren thought in his mind, he'd have to hold off until next week which was her birthday.

"So what do you want to watch Sumi?" Ren asked, as he wrapped his right arm over her and pulled her closer to him, and used his left arm to point the remote at the screen.

"You..." She said, causing Ren to blush.

"Thanks, I love you Sumire." Ren said.

"I love you too Ren, more than anything in the world." Sumire said as she leaned her head back far enough for her to get a good look at each other.

Ren leaned over and kissed her passionately before pressing play on one of the random RomCom movies in his queue, they didn't even finish 10 minutes of the movie before they both fell asleep.


	2. A Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren helps Takemi with creating her new drug, and finds some crazy side effects that come with it, he also spends Sumire's birthday with her and they have some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting into the sex, I'm a horny college student so please go easy on me, I hope you enjoy reading.

**_Sunday 3/18 2018_ **

Ren woke up the morning to Sumire clutching him tightly and burying her face in his bare chest? Why did he have his shirt off? What happened last night? And then he noticed that the tv was still on and remembered. He yawned which caused Sumire to stir, it took her a minute to realize that she was staring straight at her boyfriend's bare chest which immediately caused her to flare up and look up at her nervously smiling boyfriend.

“Morning Sumi.” He said calmly.

“O-Oh G-Go-Good Morning Senpai, I’m sorry, It got cold last night so I stole your shirt… sorry.” Sumire said as she hid back in the blanket she had on, It wasn’t the full reason why she took his shirt from him but it was the only one she was willing to admit.

“Don’t worry about it, can I have it back though?” Ren asked, stroking his fingers through her hair as she tried hiding.

“NO, It’s mine now!” She said with a pout.

“Aww man, I was gonna go make some coffee but I can’t without my shirt…” Ren teased.

“What? No coffee? But…” She reluctantly came out from her hiding place and took the shirt off she stole and gave it back to Ren with a shaky hand.

“Thanks.” Ren said before leaving the couch and putting his shirt back on, as he did though he noticed Sumire was slightly upset but didn’t think much of it thinking she was just upset that he took his shirt back, so he walked back over leaned down and kissed her on the lips, causing her to blush.

“Wake up sleepy head, I’ll make some coffee.” Ren said warmly before going to make coffee in the kitchen.

Sumire went into the kitchen as soon as she smelled the curry that was being prepared there and yawned as she sat in the nearby table.

“Sumire, yawns are contagious.” Ren whined as he sat a large plate of curry down for her at the table with a cup of coffee.

She took a sip and felt awake almost instantly and began to scarf down her curry.

“It was delicious, thanks Senpai.” Sumire said as she smiled at him warmly.

“Glad you enjoyed it Sumire.” Ren said as he began to eat his own plate.

“Sorry I have practice today so we won’t be able to spend time together today.” Sumire said as she stood up.

“That’s fine, say what days are you off next week? I’ve got to go enroll at UTokyo this week so I’d like to know.” Ren asked, trying to hide his intentions.

“Uhm, my next day off is next Sunday, I missed training yesterday so I have to make up for it today.” Sumire said in an apologetic tone.

‘ _ Perfect she's off on her birthday!’  _ Ren thought.

“Oh well that’s fine, we can always spend time together when you get back.” Ren said, trying to brighten the mood.

“You’re right, sorry for getting kind of gloomy there.” Sumire began walking out of the room to change into her practice clothes which consisted of a black jacket with yellow stripes and black yoga pants, she also had her ribbon back in her hair, she said bye to Ren before heading out and he decided that today was as good a day as any to enroll so he did as so.

**A few hours later** …

Ren was walking back home and was about to board a train when he received a message from a certain punk doctor he was friends with.

**Takemi:** Hey kid, I heard you were back in Tokyo

**Ren:** Yep, me and my girlfriend finished getting settled in yesterday.

**Takemi:** I see, well I need your help with something.

**Ren:** Sure what is it?

**Takemi:** Come by the shop later I’ll discuss the details more there.

**Ren:** Does tomorrow work? I’m tired today after having to walk around the university I'm going to be attending.

**Takemi:** Sure be there at 12 sharp.

**Ren:** Will do.

Ren was curious what she was developing, atleast, he assumed she was developing something, it's most likely a new drug to help someone so he would definitely help out.

Back at home Sumire came back and noticed Ren hadn’t gotten home yet so decided to get a shower, the rest of the night was uneventful and Ren was back by the time she got finished.

“How was practice?” Ren asked over dinner.

“Pretty good! Coach said she liked my routine!” Sumire responded as she dug into her curry.

“That's amazing! Remember I’ll always be here to support you if you feel like you fail.” Ren assured her, causing her to blush a little bit.

After dinner they went to bed this time on the bed and Sumire still held Ren just as tightly as before, but she didn’t take his shirt tonight.

**Monday 3/20 2018**

Sumire had another wet dream last night, and when she woke up she looked over at Ren still sleeping and had trouble controlling herself, she desperately wanted to reach her hand under his pajama shorts and give him a hand job. She composed herself just as she was about to reach for it as Ren began to stir, which startled her slightly.

“Sumi? Something wrong?” He said as he opened his eyes to a blushing Sumire.

“Uhh, nopenothingnotallgottogobye!” Sumire said as she hopped out of bed and grabbed her clothes for practice.

‘Well that was awkward.’ Ren thought as he got out of bed and made himself some coffee, he checked the time, he had to get to Takemi’s in an hour, apparently she had opened up a new much larger hospital in Shibuya somewhere. So he decided to leave early to try and find it.

He got to Shibuya and after searching for about 45 minutes he found it, it was quite a large hospital and on the front it had its sign.

**SHIBUYA MIRACLE HOSPITAL**

It read and Ren walked in and stopped at the front desk.

“Do you have an appointment?” The clerk asked in a not so polite tone.

“I was supposed to be meeting Tae Takemi at 12pm today.” Ren responded.

“Mhmm, your name?” She asked or well with her tone it was more of a demand. 

“Ren Amamiya.” Ren responded before checking the time, he should’ve been there 5 minutes ago.

“Sorry but you don’t have an appointment right now, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” The clerk told him and pointed to the door.

“Oh it actually wasn’t for an appointment, she told me to meet her here.” Ren tried to clarify.

“Look kid, you may not know but a ‘meeting’ is called an ‘appointment’ at a doctors office, and you don’t have one, so once again, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” She said.

“Can you call her out here to meet me then?” Ren asked.

“No, she’s a very busy woman she doesn’t have time for brats like you, what I can do however is call security.” She said with a fake smile.

“I have no idea how you haven’t been fired yet.” He said mostly to himself before turning and walking to leave.

“Your late kid, I said 12 sharp and its 12:05.” Called out a familiar voice behind him.

“Sorry, your clerk there was being un cooperative.” Ren said pointing to the clerk.

“Jeez, I don’t know what to do with her, I’ll talk to her later, anyways come on I have to discuss this with you.” Takemi said as she ushered him to follow and gave a death glare to the clerk causing her to break in a nervous sweat.

After a short walk and a small ushering of Takemis security officers, they made there way to her office/lab where she developed her formulas.

“Alright, now that you’re here I can discuss what I’ve been working on, drink this.” She said holding out a small flask filled with a deep blue liquid.

“What's it supposed to do?” He asked.

“You’ll find out when you drink it, normally I’d have tested it with one of my assistants, but this one's top secret and I needed a male test subject.” Takemi said while grabbing a pen to write with on her clipboard.

“Bottoms up.” Ren said as he downed the blue liquid without second thought.

After a minute or two passed Ren began to feel an awkward sensation in his lower body, it wasn’t painful or pleasure, it was just  _ weird _ **_._ **

“What the hell?” Ren said as he crouched down and held a hand on his crotch.

“Seems like the effects are hitting you, what you just drank was a prototype sexual performance enhancer, it supposedly gives you more stamina, and increases semen production drastically. Now normally, I’d test it out right now with you and see if it worked, but out of respect for your girlfriend, I won’t as I’m sure you’d rather it be with her, I need you to give me the results and tell me any side effects you may feel besides the ones I stated which are as follows: Increased semen production, increased stamina, and the potential for multiple male orgasms. In simpler terms, you should have a hell of a lot more cum, you should be able to go longer without cumming, and you should be able to cum multiple times in a row without issue.” Takemi said with a straight face.

“Alright, I think I can manage that, I should hopefully be able to give you results next week.” Ren said.

“Great, thanks so much, and take this, if everything goes perfectly this can be your reward.” She said handing Ren a very large bottle filled with deep blue pills.

“What are these?” Ren asked.

“The medicine in pill form, take one before a session as these only last for a week at a time.” She said, taking more notes on her clipboard.

“Alright, thanks I hope I can put these to use.” Ren said before making his way out the door.

**_That Night_ **

Ren was going to take a shower before Sumire got home as he planned, so when he got in there and took his clothes off he found a huge surprise.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Ren yelled thankful Sumire wasn’t home yet and immediately went to text Takemi.

**_Ren:_ ** What the hell?

**_Takemi:_ ** I take it you’ve already found a side effect?

**_Ren:_ ** Why the hell is my dick twice as big?

**_Takemi:_ ** Oh my, how do you mean?

**_Ren:_ ** Its twice as long, and twice as wide (approximately)

**_Takemi:_ ** That effect could be desired by some, I’ll take notes, thanks.

**_Ren:_ ** Thanks, but will it go back?

**_Takemi:_ ** To be honest, I think an effect like that will be permanent, I could probably make something to bring it back down though.

**_Ren:_ ** Damn, guess I’ll have to deal with it.

**_Takemi:_ ** That poor girl…

Ren didn’t respond and took his shower while staring in disbelief at the throbbing monster in front of him, thanks to the medicine it was sensitive to the water falling on it but it also made him less likely to cum.

Ren took his shower without issue, he was hard because of the sensitivity when he got out of the shower.

  
  


Sumire came home right before Ren got in the shower and from outside heard his yell, so she went inside to check on him, she didn’t say anything and when she went upstairs to the bathroom Ren was getting out of the shower and was drying off his face, she peeked into the shower while he was drying his face and what she saw made her feel 3 emotions, Terror, Excitement, and Lust, she was afraid of the monster cock she had her eyes on, but also excited at the fact that it belonged to  _ her  _ boyfriend, and she was always lusting over him recently but this just added to it.

She left the bathroom with a huge blush on her face and went back to the door of their room.

“I’m home Senpai!” Sumire said as Ren came out with his clothes on.

“Oh there you are! I was wondering when you’d get home. I just finished so you can have the shower, I’ll make dinner.” Ren said warmly as he gave her a quick kiss before walking back down stairs. He couldn’t shake this odd feeling he was getting, when he kissed Sumire, it was as if his feelings for her had grown much stronger, it took almost everything he had not to strip her right then and there.

‘Damn, if this persists I’ll tell Takemi.’ Ren thought to himself, as he went down and prepared dinner, he decided to change things up from curry and made a much healthier meal in the form of beef with broccoli on rice.

When Sumire finished her shower she walked downstairs and saw Ren setting the table.

“Hey Senpai, what did you make?” She said wrapping her arms around him from behind and nuzzled her face into his back.

“Beef N Broccoli! On rice.” He said with a smile before turning around to return the hug. And he ran his fingers through her hair, she already had her hair undone because of her shower so she sat down at the table with a light blush on her face.

They ate dinner without much talk other than the usual “How has your day been?” “How was practice?” After dinner Ren asked a question that Sumire wasn’t expecting, while they watched some TV on the couch.

“Sumire, you’re not getting with other guys are you?” He asked with concern, he immediately regretted it in his mind, he had no clue why he’d asked that, it was like something else came over him.

To Rens surprise Sumire wasn’t mad or angry or even hurt by the question, instead she just crawled up into his lap, straddled his hips, and wrapped her limbs around his torso before giving him a deep kiss filled with love and passion.

“Does that answer your question? Now that I have you, I don’t need anyone else, not that I could find someone better than you anyway.” She said before giving him another kiss and turning around to sit in his lap while watching their show, Ren wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her head.

“Sorry for doubting you Sumire.” Ren said as he gripped her tighter.

“I just wanted to make sure you know that I have NO intention of sharing MY Violet…” He said as he gripped her tighter still.

“The feelings are the same for me, no one gets my Joker but me…” Sumire said contently.

After watching a few more episodes of what they were watching Sumire fell asleep so Ren carried her upstairs gently, laid her down in the bed and layed next to her, as if upon instinct as soon as Ren laid down next to her she rolled over faced towards him and gripped him tightly, pulling him closer all while she was fast asleep, Ren reciprocated the hug and they slept until morning.

The next few days went by and the sexual tension increased between them and Ren was really having trouble holding back his desires, at one point he came home when Sumire greeted him and picked her up in a bridal carry and was about to take her shirt off but he settled for just tickling her belly as a cover up before giving her a light kiss. Sumire was heavily, heavily disappointed in this as she had a wet dream about exactly that situation so she tried to mimic it, only for it not to work out.

Sumire’s wet dreams got worse and worse after her discovery of Ren’s monster and that was all she could think about at some points, getting fucked by  _ her _ Ren, with his massive dick. 

**_Saturday 3/24 2018_ **

Ren’s desires and clinginess had gotten much more out of hand than he realized so he decided that it was probably the medicine so he decided to tell Takemi.

**_Ren:_ ** Alright so I’ve found something else.

**_Takemi:_ ** Spill, what happened.

**_Ren:_ ** I’ve gotten clingier and my desires have almost gotten out of hand, I don’t want to force her into sex, so I’ve been holding it back.

**_Takemi:_ ** I see, well, I’ll write that down, hopefully nothing else comes up, but if it does tell me.

**_Ren:_ ** You got it.

‘One more day until her birthday, I hope she’s ready. School also starts in April so that’ll have to be planned for.’ Ren thought to himself.

Thankfully Ren managed to last the rest of the day on his best behavior with no issues at all other than their usual kiss and hug.

For Sumire, Ren was all she had on her mind that day and her coach could tell something was up so she decided to ask.

“Sumire whats wrong, you’ve been acting differently lately, what's got you so down?” Coach Hiraguchi asked her, causing Sumire to flinch.

“Oh, sorry to make you worry, coach, it's nothing to worry about.” Sumire replied, but Hiraguchi didn’t seem convinced.

“If it's affecting your performance then it definitely is something to worry about.” She told Sumire who looked at her with an apologetic expression.

“Sorry…” Sumire said looking down at the ground.

“What’s wrong, I might be able to help you out you know.” She asked.

“Can you keep a secret?” Sumire blushed a bit asking that.

“Sumire, I’ve kept secrets from your sister before, I think I’m pretty good at holding my tongue.” Hiraguchi replied.

“So, the thing is… My boyfriend and I have been together for almost 2 years, and I want to take it to the next level with him, but I’m too scared that it’ll hurt our relationship if I bring it up.” Sumire looked away nervously, as her face began to flare up in embarrassment.

“I see, well if you want my advice, keeping this from him would probably hurt your relationship more than if you told him as soon as possible.” Hiraguchi gave her advice and Sumire was surprised she didn’t scold her for thinking about sex and actually gave her good advice.

“Thank you so much, coach, I’ll have a talk with him later tonight hopefully.” Sumire gave her a quick hug before leaving the gym and walking back home.

Ren had decided to do something to tire himself out so he could go to sleep as early as possible to wake up for Sumire’s birthday, so he decided to go for a run around the neighborhood. He ran around 5 miles before getting tired enough to head back, it was around 8pm and Sumire wasn’t home so he decided to get a shower and head to bed early. He was asleep before Sumire got home, but she showered and got to bed and crawled into his arms, slightly disappointed she couldn’t talk to him, but still slept and decided to talk about it in the morning.

**_Sunday 3/25 2018 Sumire’s Birthday_ **

Ren woke up the next morning to his head resting on Sumire’s lap, he stirred and tried to sit up but was swiftly pushed back down by his girlfriend.

“Happy Birthday Sumire…” Ren said before being denied his chance to sit up. Sumire blushed before speaking.

“Thank you Senpai and good morning, I have something I want to talk about…” She trailed off and looked extremely nervous before she was met with a hand under her chin.

“Don’t worry Sumi, you can talk to me about anything, and I won’t judge you one bit.” Ren comforted her.

“Ren… Thanks… Now as for what I wanted to talk about....” She took a deep breath and released it as she looked down at him while blushing.

“So as you know… we’ve been together for 2 years now, and we’ve done a lot together, and we’re even living together…” She started.

“Yep! I’m now living with my beautiful girlfriend in a beautiful home.” He said causing her to blush more.

“And since todays my birthday, that means I get one birthday wish…” She paused as Ren looked at her in slight confusion waiting for her to make her wish.

“R-Ren, I want… I-I, I want you… to...” She tried to get the words out.

“You want me to?” Ren asked with a smirk.

“Oh fuck it, SENPAI I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME, ALMOST EVERY NIGHT SINCE VALENTINES DAY I’VE BEEN HAVING WET DREAMS ABOUT US, EVERY DAY I HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO THINK ABOUT ANYTHING BUT GETTING PLEASURED AND TORTURED BY THE HUGE MONSTROUS DICK YOU HAVE AND I CAN’T KEEP WAITING ANYMORE FOR YOU TO MAKE THE MOVE SO NOW I HAVE TO!” Sumire yelled and immediately started reaching for his shorts that he was wearing and was about to pull them off but was stopped by Ren.

“Ren? W-Why are you stopping me?” She said. She was about to cry and she felt slightly betrayed, he hadn’t realized how badly she’d been wanting this.

He grabbed her hands, sat up and gave her a warm smile, before putting a hand on her shirt and practically ripping it off revealing her bra before tossing her shirt to the floor. He then pinned her to the bed and kissed her HARD, harder than he’d ever kissed her before, she’d been given gentle kisses before and a few passionate ones, but this one was full of everything their previous ones had been lacking. After a very long kiss Ren broke it off and a trail of Saliva left their tongues.

“I don’t know what you were thinking, but if you thought you would be on top, you're crazy.” He said before giving her a Joker grin and putting a hand forcefully around her neck.

“Let me make one thing clear, I’m the master and you're the slave, got that  _ Violet? _ “ He asked before starting to choke her.

“Y-Yes Joker!” She said. She didn’t want him to stop doing what he was doing. To her delight he gripped her neck tighter.

“That's  _ Master _ to you,  _ Slave _ …” He said.

“Yes Master!” Sumire stuttered.

“Good girl…” He said before releasing her neck allowing her to breathe.

He moved a hand down to her skirt she was wearing and while she lifted her legs up pulled it off without issue revealing a very sexy pair of purple panties she was wearing.

“Oh now whats this? Did you dress up for me?” Ren asked in a high and mighty tone before reaching a finger inside her panties and began rubbing her clit causing Sumire to moan.

“Yes! I’d do anything for you Master! Please fuck me as hard as you can!” She begged, Ren then ripped off her panties revealing her pussy, it was in perfect condition and she was wet all around her thighs.

Ren then noticed he was still wearing all his clothes and began taking them off leaving nothing but his underwear. Sumire could see his dick poking through a bit, and Ren grabbed her by an arm and pulled her up to him quickly.

“Take them off.” he ordered and she quickly got down on her knees and slid off his under without another thought, sliding them off his legs and there stretched his LONG, THICK, WIDE, cock and his balls looked like they were about to burst from being so full. After she took them off she stood back up and was immediately thrown back down onto the bed.

Ren pushed her legs together and stood them up so he could barely see her face. He pushed his now exposed dick in between her thighs and rested it on top of her pussy. He looked at her face and she was slightly disappointed at this.

“Did you really think it’d be that easy?” He asked her as she looked up in surprise.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Did you think that I’d be so willing to mess up your perfect pussy that easily?” He asked as she blushed at the comment.

“That's what I was hoping for yes…” She said while clutching one of her arms by her side.

“I’ll think about it.” He said as he began to fuck her between her thighs.

“Damn, I forgot how perfect your thighs are Sumi!” He said before spanking her right ass cheek which was hanging off the bet exciting a yelp from Sumire.

“Again…” She said very quietly.

“What was that?” He asked.

“Spank me harder!” She said and Ren gave her a much harder spank this time getting a moan.

After a few more minutes of him fucking her thighs he felt himself about to burst.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum!” Ren said and as if on cue, he bursted a large load all over Sumire’s upper body and she was covered in jizz on her stomach and chest level, this caused him to notice her bra was still on. He then reached up to take it off but was stopped for a second by Sumire.

“Please don’t be mad at me…” She said before looking away slightly.

“Sumi look at me.” He said and she looked back at him and he stared in her eyes.

“I will never, I repeat NEVER be mad at you, even if I seem like it, if I raise my voice, if I yell, if we argue, no matter what happens, I will NEVER be mad at you, or even angry, you are the love of my life, my most prized possession, the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and your my slave right now, so I won’t get mad at you for whatever your hiding.” He said before reaching back for her bra.

Sumire was now intensely blushing and was getting very nervous now. He pulled her bra off with ease and what he found shocked him and caused him to audibly gasp. Her tits were huge?!? He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, she was hiding such large tits in such a tiny bra.

“And how long were you gonna hide these from me for?” Ren asked before reaching both hands over and promptly massaging both of them causing her to moan loudly.

“Ngh, Ren, That feels so good…” She said as she began breathing harder, Ren teased her pussy by only brushing the entrance while using her thighs, and he grabbed some tissues to clean up some of the jizz on her stomach, before sitting on her stomach and sliding his dick between her breasts and pushing them together.

“I’m gonna try this.” Ren said as he began fucking her tits and she didn’t moan much, after a few minutes Ren didn’t quite feel satisfied.

“Not as good as I thought it would be, but don’t worry you weren’t the problem you did everything perfectly.” Ren said before giving her a Reassuring kiss while he was up there.

He then moved back down to pussy.

“Alright I’d say I’ve just about been satisfied. Let's stop for today.” He lied but hid it very well, there was no way he was going to just “not fuck her pussy” it would have been impossible but he just wanted to tease her.

“What! But it's my birthday! Ren! This is the ONLY THING that I want, PLEASE JUST GIVE ME YOUR COCK!” She was crying at this point and Ren knew he went too far.

“Sumi calm down.” Ren tried to calm her down and was about to tell her he was joking but she then yelled at him.

“NO! I WON’T CALM DOWN, THIS WAS THE ONLY THING THAT I WANTED AND NOW THAT I'M SO CLOSE TO GETTING IT YOU’RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME UNSATISFIED! I-I I WON’T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!!!!” She looked at him directly in the face, sat up, grabbed him by the torso and forced him onto the bed.

“Sumi what's gotten into you? This isn’t-” He started but was cut off.

“IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY REN! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT! I LET YOU USE ME FOR YOUR OWN SATISFACTION, BUT WHEN I WANT SOMETHING IN RETURN YOU JUST DECIDED TO QUIT! NO I  **WILL** GET YOU TO FUCK ME EVEN IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU.” She continued yelling as she climbed onto him and guided his Enormous cock into her entrance, as soon as the tip went in she moaned loudly and in one quick motion fell onto the rest of his cock breaking straight through her hymen and causing blood to flow out and for her to moan loudly before she leaned down and made out with Ren, it was so painful for her as she had a very small pussy and Ren had a huge cock, but she didn’t care, all that mattered was that the man she loved more than anything else in the world was inside of her.

“Sumire, I-” He was cut off again by her.

“Just Shut Up Ren! Let me spend a day with you how I want it! Ever since I moved in I did everything you asked me to, I didn’t complain a single time, not once did I ask for anything! And the one time I ask for something, ON MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY, YOU STILL HAVE THE NERVE TO PUT YOUR OWN DESIRES BEFORE MINE, and then you try to leave like that! Ren I-” This time it was Ren’s turn to yell.

“YOUR RIGHT, IT WAS WRONG OF ME, I DIDN’T REALIZE UNTIL YOU TOLD ME, I WAS PLANNING ON SAVING EVERYTHING FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY, I’M SORRY, I TOLD YOU A LIE EARLIER, I WAS GOING TO FUCK YOU, I HAD EVERY INTENTION, I JUST CHOSE THE WRONG THING TO TEASE YOU WITH!” Ren yelled and began crying as he apologized to her over and over again. This time she burst into tears at Ren suddenly yelling at her like that and she too began apologizing, after a few minutes of crying and apologizing later they kissed for a very long time, not letting either one go, and after around 5 minutes of making out Ren broke from the kiss.

“Hey, I’m still inside of you, do you want me to take over?” He asked and Sumire’s face lit up and shined brighter than a star, she flipped there positions and looked at Ren.

“Fast. Hard. and don’t you dare fucking stop, even after you cum you keep going, got that?” Sumire demanded.

“Anything you say Sumi, and I’m sorry about earlier, I shouldn’t have teased you about something like that.

“Then make it up to me right now and I’ll forgive you, but if you stop forgiveness is out the window.” Sumire said with a very harsh tone.

“I promise sweetheart, I’ll fuck your lights out if you want.” Ren assured her.

“Then go! Don’t keep me wai-” She was interrupted by Ren pulling out until just the tip remained inside her and then he slammed full force into her pussy, breaking through the entrance to her womb and causing her to have an immediate orgasm, over and over she moaned as Ren pounded her faster and faster, after 5 minutes of sheer fuckage, he came inside her for the first time and she orgasmed as he did so, he didn’t even dare consider pulling out as he knew she would have scolded him for it so he continued fucking her harder.

“Ren you’re so big! Oh FUUUUCK, HARDER! FASTER! DONT STOP, KEEP FUCKING ME! RIGHT THERE! OH YES, GOD DAMN, YES, YES YESSSSSSSSSS!” Sumire kept repeating these in every order imaginable for the next hour, and Ren had came in her so many times that her stomach has started to bloat up.

After Ren’s 16th ejaculation she finally told him to rest.

“Alright Ren, I’m tapping out for now…” Sumire said as Ren slowed down and stopped inside of her, while finishing his last ejaculation.

“Damn Sumi, you were so fucking tight, I don’t know how I was even able to move, you were gripping my dick so tightly.” Ren said, he still kept his dick in her.

“I love you Ren, I needed this so badly… God my stomach feels like its about to explode…” Sumire said as she looked at her bloated stomach filled with what was probably gallons of cum inside of her.

“Sweetie could you pull out now, I might die if I have any more inside of me…” Sumire asked as she looked at her boyfriend with loving eyes. As he smiled.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Ren said as he pulled out his still hard and throbbing monster. As he did so a lot of the jizz that was inside of her spilled out of her entrance and onto the bed.

“Well Damn, I’ll need to clean the sheets.” Ren told her sadly.

“Not right now you're not! It’s shower time!” She told Ren as she stood up off the bed grabbed his arm and pulled him in the bathroom with her, while covering her entrance with a free hand to prevent the rest of Ren’s cum from leaking out.

“We should have sex in here someday, but for now let's wash up.” Sumire said as she stood in the shower and turned it on before Ren joined her. Ren helped Sumire wash herself and he scrubbed her all over, taking extra time on her tits, ass and thighs, he decided that the rest of the day she was going to be treated like a queen, so Ren did everything she asked without hesitation. Sumire offered to wash Ren for him but he declined saying that since it was her day, she gets to decide. 

“Then I decide that I want to wash you.” Sumire said before she rubbed soap over her breasts and began scrubbing his back with them.

“That feels good, Sumi.” He said as she simply smiled an idea popped into her head.

When she stepped out of the shower with Ren in tow she buried her face in his chest but instead of the side, she put her lips on his collar and began sucking.

“Wha! Sumi!” Ren said as she continued to cover his chest with hickeys, and swirl her finger around his nipples alternating between sides. At the end of that Sumire had him marked up all over his chest leaving at least one mark on each of his abs and putting 2 or 3 on his pecs, and leaving a singular one visible on his collar where his neck poked out.

“Now then, where are mine gonna be?” Sumire asked with hope.

“You have gymnastics, so I’m limited to your tits I guess, It’d be a shame if any of my marks got you points taken off.” Ren said disappointingly.

“Then make the most of it!” She said while burying Ren's face between her breasts and pulling him back onto the bed.

Ren began to suck on her tits and when he got to the nipples he bit them a little bit causing her to yelp. By the time he was done, she barely had any un covered parts on her breasts and when he finished Ren gave each of them a slap to which she moaned in contentment. Ren checked the time and noticed he had enough time to wash their sheets and dry them before bed, so he immediately got to it and with Sumire helping he had them in the washer in time for dinner.

“I’ve got one “Last Surprise” for you Sumi!” He said.

“Close your eyes.” He then went over to the fridge and grabbed a cake out of it and set it down on the table.

“You can open your eyes now.” Ren said and as she did so she clasped her hands to her mouth and tears began to fall.

“Ren… Thank you so much, and it’s red velvet… my favorite…” She then stood up and walked slowly over to him and gave him a deep passionate loving kiss, while tears were still falling.

“Ren, you’re my everything, promise me you won’t leave me, if you leave me I… I might die without you, so please! Stay with me always and don’t leave me! Not again…” She gripped him tightly, clutching his naked body, they never changed into regular clothes, deciding to spend the rest of the day in their birthday suits so they could be more intimate. 

“Sumire, I promise will never leave your side, I will always be here for you my love. Now let's dig into the cake, Happy Birthday.” He said as he gave her another tender kiss.

They ate the cake and Sumire easily finished almost all of it and Ren went to put their sheets in the dryer and they rested on the couch for the rest of their evening, after they could go back to bed Sumire spoke up to Ren.

“Hey Ren?” Sumire asked as she stopped just before the bed.

“What’s up Sumi?” He asked while he stood behind her.

She turned around and looked at him in his eyes.

“Ren, I don’t want what we did earlier to be a one time thing.” She said with worry in her eyes.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“It doesn’t have to be every day, but atleast once a week if possible, I want to have sex again…” Sumire began blushing.

“Of course, I’ll try to make some time every week for you.” He responded.

“Ren, listen, even if it's just to relieve stress or if you have a bad day, I want you to use me, You don’t have to, but I want you to remember that you have me if you need me…” She said as she hugged him tightly.

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you sweetheart.” Ren said as he stroked his hair.

“You don't even have to ask or say anything, just the first touch is all I’ll need.” She said as she started falling asleep in his arms.

“Don’t blame me if you wake up with something inside you.” Ren joked, but to Sumire it sounded serious.

“Careful, I might like that…” She said as Ren brought them over to the bed and they fell asleep clutching each other tightly.

And that night, Sumire had not a single wet dream, she was content with what she had, now she just needs to finish school and she can spend time with Ren forever, but she’s excited for the next time they had sex, because now she knows its coming, and she won’t feel like she’s waiting forever for it. She continued thinking about it until she fell asleep in her beloved's arms, positioning herself juuuust above his cock with only a little hope, but she wouldn’t be too displeased no matter the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Should I write more Sex-related chapters (There will be more, just want to know if I have support) The next few chapters will include their own little stories to go with them.


	3. Transcendent Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren meets an old friend from Inaba, brings them over for dinner he and Sumire have sex again that night but something is quite different about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter, with a little bit more smut at the end, it's not quite as much as I'd like to write, (We'd be here all day) but it's good, keep in mind that it's very unrealistic and is mostly just supposed to be kinky as this story is supposed to be.
> 
> P.S. Don't kink shame me pls.

**4/10 2018 Monday**

  
  
  


It had been about 2 weeks since Sumire’s birthday, and despite Ren’s promise they had not had sex since then, the main reason being stress and entrance exams, so Ren was having to balance his entrance exams with his love life and it wasn’t going well, Sumire brought it up to him, and she was fine with waiting until after he was in school to have sex again, but Ren felt bad about it and there wasn’t anything he could do, so he decided he would attempt to make it up to her once he was in school, and today was his first day as a college student.

Sumire began her first day as a third-year in Shujin Academy and it was very normal, nothing was different other than getting back into a school mood, her day was basically the same, wake up, get up, get out there, go to school, eat lunch with Futaba, finish school, go to practice, finish practice, come home and snuggle with Ren until bed. Ren’s day however was, very, very, different.

For starters, he had classes at different times so he was able to sleep slightly longer, but something he was not expecting in even the slightest bit happened when he went to his very last class of the day.

“Ren? Is that you? Ren? Ren, it is you!” Called out a familiar voice.

“Myra? What are you doing here?” Ren asked her.

Myra Sanaki was a childhood friend of Ren's; she had short blonde hair and most boys would describe her as the definition of sexy. She was Ren’s only friend from Inaba, everyone else ignored him for some unknown reason, but not Myra, she was his only friend during his life, even his parents cared less than she did. 

“I can’t believe I found you! I’ve been searching in Tokyo for over a year and a half trying to find you! Ever since you left Inaba your phone number has changed and my parents wouldn’t let me contact you, assholes, they said you were a bad influence.” She went from worried, to relieved to angry, to annoyed, she was very good at capturing the hearts of other guys, with her skin-tight clothing and curves. 

Ren however had Sumire, so he didn’t feel any attraction towards her, instead, he now thought of her as a friend and she was, for the most part, a pretty good one, she helped him study, kept him in line for the most part, and they did basically everything together back in Inaba, but even with her stunning beauty her hanging out with Ren caused people to stay away from her, at least that was Ren’s point of view.

Myra had always been crushing on Ren ever since she met him, she was entranced in the boy, he could murder someone in front of her eyes and she wouldn’t bat an eye, she was obsessed with him, she would never tell anyone, but she had pictures of him hanging everywhere in her room until her parents found out, he was in just about everything she owned, she masked her obsession over him with his baby pictures on stuff he had a higher chance of seeing, and ever since he was arrested, she had been searching for him as soon as she left her home in Inaba to come to find him, but she had been searching since Ren went back to Inaba, making her worse off than when she started.

“I actually moved back to Inaba around a year and a half ago, I just moved back to Tokyo to start college.” Ren said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“You’re shitting me! So I’ve been on a wild goose chase for the past year and a half?!” She grabbed her hair and started whining, in which she received a bonk from Ren’s fist.

“Stop that.” He said in a playful pouty voice.

“Oh sorry.” She said nervously.

“All right, I’m your teacher for this year. My name is-” The professor called out as he began his lecture.

After the lecture in which Ren was actually interested in Myra caught up with him after class.

“Hey Ren, mind if I come to your place, we have a LOT to catch up on.” She said as she grabbed his hand from behind to stop him. After a few seconds of thinking Ren answered.

“Sure, I won’t mind, but don’t go crazy on my furniture.” Ren said remembering her habit to start dancing on furniture when she heard a song she was interested in.

“Stop bringing that up! And besides, I’ve grown out of that!” She defended herself.

“Have you now?” Ren said with a skeptical look. Causing her to make another small whine.

Once they got on the train Ren sent Sumire a text.

**Ren:** _ Hey sweetheart, I just thought I’d let you know ahead of time that I’m bringing a guest over after school. _

**Sumire:** _ Oh cool! I can’t wait to meet them. _

**Ren:** _I just thought I’d let you know ahead of time._

**Sumire:** _Thanks, I have practice now so I’ll see you and your friend tonight!_

**Ren:** _Okey doke, Love you!_

**Sumire:** _ Love you too! _

Ren put his phone away, he realized quickly after inviting Myra that he would have to let Sumire know or she might get the wrong idea. The rest of the trip was uneventful.

“This is where I live.” Ren said ushering to the house in front of him.

“Woahhhh, nice place you got here!” Myra said as she walked up to the front door and opened it after being given the go-ahead by Ren.

“Come sit down at the table, I’ll make some coffee and we can chat.” Ren said as he began making coffee.

“Alright, so tell me, how’s life been treatin’ ya?” She asked as she sat in the chair furthest from the entrance.

“Not too terrible, it has sucked since the incident, but I’ve been better since.” Ren said as he stirred the coffee.

“I see, I hope you haven’t been too bad being by yourself for so long.” She said to him as she began twirling a finger through her hair.

“Oh I’ve actually great, I managed to finally make some more friends at the new school, in all honesty, it felt more like home than Inaba did.” He told her as he poured the coffee.

“Oh, that's greeeeat.” She said as she internally cursed. ‘What the hell? He made friends? I thought I did well in teaching him that other people would never accept him, I taught him that the only one he needs is me! ME!’

“Yep, I made some great friends and they helped me a lot through the struggle.” He said while setting the cup down for her to drink.

“Drink up.” Ren said as he sat across from her and took a sip from his own cup.

“I’m in love…” She said as she had a face of ecstasy from drinking the coffee.

“That’s what everyone else said, I’m gonna have to thank Boss again.” Ren said casually with a light chuckle.

They continued talking and Ren went into how his life was after arrest and all the things that went on for them, leaving out the phantom thief bits, somehow the conversation got brought over to them though.

“Oh I heard about the phantom thieves, it was cool how they stole the hearts of evildoers, did you ever believe in them?” She asked him innocently.

“Nah, I don’t think they ever existed, I mean, how is it possible for someone to steal another person's heart, it’s total nonsense.” He replied with a light chuckle.

“I guess your right, but don’t you think that the Phantom Thieves were similar to the murder cases that happened in Inaba?” She asked him.

“I guess I can see it.” Ren said before checking the time.

“Oh, I should probably start on dinner.” Ren said. ‘She’ll probably be back soon. I’m glad I’m making this choice now, rather than waiting until later on to tell her.’ He thought as he prepared to make curry.

“Ya like curry?” Ren asked as he gave off a pose that was similar to Barry from the bee movie.

“Very funny, but yeah I guess I can live with that.” She joked as she flipped her hair in a royalty fashion.

“Alright, I’ll start preparing it then.” Ren said as he turned his back to her and began making his curry.

A while later Ren finished it and began to set the plates on the counter and Myra noticed he set down a 3rd  _ much _ larger plate.

“Who’s that plate for?” She asked curiously. ‘Here goes, she’s gonna endlessly tease me now.’ Ren thought.

“It’s for-” Ren started but was cut off by the sound of a door opening.

“I’m home! Oooh, something smells good!” Sumire said as she strolled into the kitchen where the smell originated and her eyes settled on the blonde-headed figure across from her, and in complete unison, both girls looked at each other and then at Ren before pointing to one another before speaking.

“Ren? Who’s that?” They asked, both with saccharine smiles on their faces as Ren rubbed the back of his hair and nervously chuckled.

“Sumire, this is a friend from my hometown who I ran into today, meet Myra Sanaki.” Ren said before turning to Myra.

“Myra, meet Sumire Yoshizawa, my girlfriend.” Ren said as Myra kept her smile on the outside but on the inside the last word he said kept ringing in her mind.

‘Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend.  _ Sumire Yoshizawa, my  _ **_Girlfriend._ ** ’ Kept playing in her mind. ‘Are you fucking kidding me, THIS, BITCH?, THIS WHORE?, THIS IS  **MY** REN’S GIRLFRIEND? SHE DOESN’T DESERVE HIM, NO ONE DOES, NO ONE BUT ME. Calm down, deep breaths, act  _ normal’ _ She continued thinking.

Meanwhile in Sumire’s brain. ‘Ugh, she’s giving him the “I want you” eyes,  **it disgusts me** , she’s gonna be a problem, I can  _ feel _ it.’ She thought before she snapped out of it and walked toward Ren and kissed him on the lips.

“How was your day?” She asked as she broke from it.

“Sumi we have an audience…” He whisper-shouted, Myra could still hear him though.

‘UGHHHHH SHE JUST KISSED HIM? IN FRONT OF ME? AND HE CALLS HER BY A PET NAME? WHAT THE FUCK, HE NEVER DID THAT WITH ME? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON’T?’ Myra continued to curse internally but never dropped her smile.

_ ‘That,  _ should prove my dominance, hopefully, she’ll back off.’ Sumire thought as she sat down with a smile on her face.

“Well let's eat shall we?” Ren said as he sat down and began eating, he couldn’t tell but the tension was high between the two girls before Sumire finally broke the silence.

“So how did you two meet?” She asked while stuffing her face.

“Myra.... please… have mercy…” Ren said as he looked at her in desperation, to which Myra chuckled, ‘this is my chance.’ she thought.

“We were in school one day and after class, I turned around because I forgot my phone at my desk, well he was right behind me as I turned around and he tripped over his shoestring, he started falling forward but caught his fall on the closest thing to him,  _ my shirt collar _ . You should have seen the look on his face, the first time he saw a tit was that day, and I never let it go!” She began laughing a lot and Sumire joined in after a minute while Ren hung his head in defeat.

“I asked for mercy…” Ren said.

“That  _ was  _ mercy. Would you rather I told her the full story?” She asked as a maniacal grin crept up to her face.

“Let's not be hasty!” Ren said as he began nervously sweating, and put his hands up in a defending motion.

“Ever since then though, we were friends until he got sent away, we met back at UTokyo today though, and have been caught up with each other in what happened the past few months. Now then, how did  _ you _ two meet?” She asked in an almost accusatory tone, putting emphasis on the word ‘you’ and pointed her chopsticks at Sumire, in a rude fashion.

“Oh it was quite normal actually, we were on a train and I offered my seat to an elderly lady and when a man in his 20s took the seat he stepped in to try and get him off of it.” She explained while completely brushing aside the rude gesture Myra made as she was in Ren’s presence.

“I see that does sound pretty normal, and you also have quite a large appetite.” She said skeptically and judgingly.

“I’m a gymnast, I need to eat a lot to burn off the correct amount of calories.” She said happily whilst digging in. After a few more minutes of small talk, they finished their curry.

“Thank you, Ren, it was delicious.” Myra said as she stood up and bowed respectively.

“Yes, thank you sweetie.” Sumire said while she gave him loving eyes.

“You’re welcome, now I’m gonna excuse myself, you two get along now.” Ren said as he took both their plates and sat them in the sink before leaving to go upstairs to use the bathroom.

Sumire and Myra stared daggers into each other's eyes while waiting for Ren to go upstairs and out of earshot, once he finally was Myra spoke up first.

“Just who the hell do you think you are?” Myra asked venomously.

“That’s  _ my _ line.” Sumire spat back.

“Would you like me to tell you a poem I made specifically for this occasion?” Sumire asked as she sat her chin on her hands and closed her eyes slightly. Myra remained silent unsure as to what she meant.

“Joker wears red, Violet does too

He is for  **_Me,_ ** Not for  **_You_ **

If by chance, you take my place

I will take my fist, and smash your face.”

Sumire told her this coldly before pointing her finger at her.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him, it’s the same look I gave him,  **it disgusts me** , if I wasn’t already clear enough, back. The fuck.  **Off** . Ren belongs to me and to me alone, I’m giving you a fair warning before you make a decision you regret, understood?” She said, staring daggers into Myra's eyes and speaking to her menacingly. Myra softened up a little bit, trying to coax her.

“Is there any way we could share him?” She asked with a soft expression.

“Not a chance in hell! I thought I made it clear, Ren, is  **mine** and  **mine, alone** , that means, there is  **no** room in the loving side of his heart for anyone besides me, don’t get me wrong though, if you wish to be his  **friend** , and only his  **friend** ,  **nothing more** than I will happily accept you, but as of right now, I can tell your trying to steal him, just by looking, I hope what I’ve said sinks in and you understand.” Sumire said coldly and menacingly, if it wasn’t for the things that Myra had done in her past, she would have felt severely threatened in that situation.

“Are you serious?” Myra asked as her expression became serious once again.

“I have  _ never _ been more serious about  **anything** in my life before, and that is really saying something.” Sumire said, still giving Myra the death stare.

“What the hell makes you so worthy? Ren deserves better than you, something he can only find in me.” Myra said in a high and mighty attitude, what she said did strike a nerve for Sumire but she kept her composure, not willing to back down.

“You don’t know the half of what we’ve been through, of what  **_I’ve_ ** been through, don’t you dare start talking about ‘worthiness’ to me.” Sumire defended.

“I was Ren’s only friend back in Inaba, everyone else turned their backs on him and treated him like dirt.” Myra spat, continuing with her high and mighty attitude.

“They didn’t treat him better here, the only reason he got by was because of me and his friends.” Sumire said.

“Listen here, I’ve gone through GREAT lengths to try and get Ren, and after a very large set back like him getting arrested, I’m not giving up that easily, he  **will** be mine, by the end of this  _ thing  _ Ren is going to hate you, and love me, mark my words.” Myra said as she smiled when Ren entered the room, and the dark atmosphere became bright once again.

“Oh, you’re back sweetie.” Sumire said as she clasped her hands together and smiled brightly.

“As much as I’d love to stay longer I’ve got to get going, it was nice catching up with you Ren, and meeting you Yoshizawa.” Myra said as she grabbed her bag, bowed to Ren only, and left.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Sumire said with sadness as she went upstairs with an obvious sad expression showing on her face.

‘Sounds like they didn’t get along well.’ Ren thought as he began to clean up the kitchen.

**_Meanwhile, outside…_ **

“So he has a girlfriend huh, this bond will be  _ quite _ a lot more difficult than the others,  _ good _ I like a challenge, Ren my love, the time is coming, I will have you all to myself, not a single other person in this world other than my  _ royal _ self, a descendant of the goddess deserves you, looks like _ “The Bond Breaker”  _ is taking another job, I guess I’ll use the TV world this time, both the Metaverse and the Dark Hour have been destroyed…” Said Myra Sanaki, The bond breaker, someone who anonymously was known for breaking bonds of all kinds, Ren was alone in his hometown, because of Myra, yes, but because she wanted him to be, she wanted him to be alone so she would be the only one he had, so he would have no choice but to accept her, she  **killed** anyone she felt was too close to him and forced those not already close to him away, yet she got separated due to him being arrested,  _ The exact night _ she was going to confess her feelings to him, and he was arrested while walking to her house after she invited him to a “study” session. She was going to enjoy Sumire’s death, and then kill everyone else who had gotten close to him.

**_Back in Ren’s house…_ **

Sumire got out of the shower and Ren took his after her, Sumire was extremely worried due to what Myra had said so she had to confirm with Ren, ‘Was she Ren’s one and only?’ and ‘Am I doing a good job?’ This question haunted her for the next few minutes.

After making up her mind, she grabbed a very sexy set of lingerie that she had to get Futaba to buy her due to her being too nervous and put it on, she took her hair out of a ponytail and let it fly as she turned off the lights and turned on the lamp. She made the bed and layed on it as she waited for Ren to get out of the shower.

When Ren got out of the shower he grabbed his bottle of pills that Takemi had given him and noticed he should take another one since it was Monday and the effects would be wearing off soon, so after taking one he walked out of the bathroom and when he went into his and Sumire’s bedroom he immediately noticed that the lamp was on, lights were off, the bed was made, and Sumire,  _ his _ Sumire, was wearing an outfit that turned him on so much he couldn’t resist any longer, he  _ needed _ to do this with her again, he promised her once a week, yet he hadn’t done it in two. Ren dropped his towel, walked over there slowly, and noticed Sumire’s face was still downtrodden.

“Sumi? What’s wrong?” He asked as he got onto the bed with her and gave her a hug.

“R-Ren…” Was all she said before she burst into tears in his arms and cried on his shoulder. After giving her a few more minutes to cry, he waited while stroking her hair gently, holding her lovingly.

“Are you alright Sumi?” He asked as she settled her crying down enough to look him in the eyes. With his warm compassionate eyes that always seemed to calm her nerves, she began to speak.

“I’m sorry… I haven’t been doing a good enough job as your girlfriend, I know, I’m not worthy of someone as amazing as you!” She said as she began crying again, but instead of leaning into Ren’s shoulder, her lips met his and he embraced her in a soft, tender, loving kiss.

“Sumi, don’t doubt yourself like that, no one in this world is more worthy of me than you, you are the only girl I will ever have eyes for.” Ren said as he broke the kiss, he spoke with honesty and kindness.

“R-Ren-Senpai… Th-Thank you…” Sumire said as she quickly found her lips being stolen again and he kissed her deeply and passionately. Sumire’s crying stopped and her face went from gloomy and sad to serious in a matter of seconds.

“Ren, that wasn’t the only thing I wanted to know.” Sumire said.

“What is it, my love?” Ren asked as he tightened his embrace.

“Ren, I’ve been trying my hardest to be the best girlfriend I know-how, and I didn’t know if I was doing good or not, and when I saw that you brought another girl home…” She paused before looking him in the eyes with sheer terror and fear. “It  **terrified** me, Ren, I was so scared that I wasn’t giving you enough so you were after more from another girl.” She began breathing heavier and started hyperventilating at the thought in her mind of  **_her_ ** Ren sleeping with another girl.

“Sumi, I’m so sorry for making you worry like that, it was painful for you, I’m sorry it's my fault.” Ren said as he pulled her head beside his and hugged her.

“Ren, I need to confirm… I am your one and only. Right?” Sumire was very unconvinced at this point and she needed a verbal confirmation.

“Sumi,  _ You _ , and you alone, are mine, just like I am yours, I will only have eyes for you, you are the only person in this world that will ever, get the affection I show you, not a single other person in this world will get that, you alone, are not only just deserving of it, but I  _ want _ to give it to you.” Ren spoke with pure honesty and it made her heart feel more at ease, but she wasn’t completely convinced still.

“Ren, promise it, promise everything you just said.” Sumire demanded.

“Sumire Yoshizawa, I promise from this moment onward and now forevermore, I swear to you my undying loyalty to you and you alone, no one else in this entire world will receive anywhere near the affection and love I give you, I will never leave your side, ever.” Ren told her, she lightened up, but there was one more thing she needed to be convinced.

“Thanks but, I want you to prove it, actions speak louder than words after all…” Sumire said as she leaned back against the pillow and spread her legs which Ren grabbed and forced into a full split, which Sumire didn’t even flinch from.

“As you wish, my darling, I will do whatever you desire to prove to you what I just said.” Ren said as he brought his cock up to her entrance and pulled aside her panties and slid his cock in.

This time, Ren decided to take things slower than he did the first time, it was passionate sex, he wasn’t trying to go fast for satisfaction, he just wanted Sumire to know, that he loved her and only her, no one else. After a few minutes of slow movement, Sumire spoke up.

“You can go faster now, I’m prepared.” She said with a smile. Ren decided to speed up more, but not too much, just enough that she would feel the difference, Ren leaned down between her legs and made out with Sumire lovingly initiating multiple tongue wars and he wrapped his arms around her back, unclipping her bra in the process, which fell off quickly revealing her breasts, bouncing up and down with each thrust he gave her.

Sumire continued moaning, this time a little more than before, and Ren could tell she was enjoying it just as much slow, as she did fast. After about an hour, they were still going slow, but Sumire felt herself build up and she gave Ren a look that told him all he needed. She wanted him to cum, inside her at the same time she did. Ren began moving faster at all the signs she was giving and after a few more seconds, she came, and so did Ren, simultaneously they came and she enjoyed every second, feeling the hot thick streams of cum inside her, she looked at Ren, smiled and spoke.

“I believe you, I’m your one and only, I won’t forget that now.” She said and as Ren smiled, time began to stop, and a familiar voice he thought he might never hear again spoke.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_I am thou, thou art I_ **

**_Thou hast turned a blood-oath into a soul-link_ **

**_Thy bond has forged unbreakable trust within thy heart_ **

**_With this I have obtained unimaginable power beyond mine current_ **

**_Thou hast sworn undying loyalty to the Faith_ **

**_Granting thee eternal love and power forevermore._ **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Faith: Rank; Transcendent**

**New Skills: Soul-Link, Undying Loyalty, Unbreakable Trust**

  
  


Ren had never gotten a Confidant past rank 10 before, and that was what he considered a max rank, but never had he gotten one further than that. The Faith “Tarot” card was different, the stars that usually appear for his normal confidants had turned into love-hearts and on the card was a giant love-heart covering the entire part of it inside the frame. Additionally, when time began something was different, he could feel it.

‘That was so weird, it was like time stopped, something about a Faith, Undying Loyalty, Blood-oath, Soul-link, Unbreakable Trust? Ugh, this doesn’t make sense!’ Sumire thought in her mind.

“Would you like me to explain then?” Ren said to her.

“Wait, Ren, you heard that?” Sumire asked in shock. ‘I only thought that though, how could he have heard me?’ Sumire thought.

‘Wait, I thought she said that, what’s going on?’ Ren thought.

“I’m just as confused as you are Ren!” Sumire said.

“Wait, I only thought that, Sumire, does this mean, we can read each other's minds?” Ren asked.

“Quick, think something in your mind and not out loud.” Sumire instructed.

‘I love Sumire Yoshizawa, with all my heart and soul.’ Ren thought.

“I love Ren Amamiya with all my heart and soul, as well.” Sumire said.

‘We really can read each other's minds it seems.’ Sumire thought.

‘Guess so, this could be useful you know.’ Ren thought back.

“Maybe, but I guess this means we have a true understanding of each other.” Sumire said. Ren decided that he had enough for today but as he went to pull out, Sumire let out a sharp moan and began breathing heavily.

‘Hey, don’t stop now! It feels so good!’ Is what she thought. The only things that came out of her mouth were moans and curse words.

“Then I won’t stop just yet!” Ren said and he thrusted once more, but this time he too began to moan uncontrollably and the next thing he knew he was moving faster, he was out of control.

‘What the hell’s going on, it’s like my body is moving for me, damn it feels so good, it's way better than it was the first time!’ He thought as Sumire began to moan louder and the next thing he knew he was cumming multiple times over, he couldn’t control himself and neither could Sumire, it was as if their bodies were possessed and the amount of pleasure they received was multiplied 10 fold.

After what felt like hours they showed no signs of stopping, in reality, it was only 15 minutes, but Ren had already came 24 times inside her and Sumire just passed her 24th Orgasm, they somehow managed to always synchronize their orgasms each time and when Ren leaned down to kiss her, the kiss too felt different, it felt much better, the taste of each others saliva, the texture of each others tongue, prompted them to go in for more, and oddly enough, no matter how long they held the kiss for, they never felt the need to break it for air, it was as if they were able to breathe while kissing? Ren didn’t know fully what happened, but he suspected it was one of the new “abilities” he unlocked.

After what was actually an hour in real-time, but felt like days for Ren and Sumire, they had just past their 100th Simultaneous orgasm, Sumire was BLOATED with how much cum she had inside of her, it had gotten to the point that she looked like she was pregnant with how much she had in her, and while they both felt no sign of stopping, Ren managed to gain control for just barely long enough to pull out and he blew the rest of his load on her, great she needed another shower and the bed was now covered in the cum trapped inside her, Sumire CRAVED more.

‘Ren, why did you stop? It felt so good?’ Sumire asked him in  _ their _ mind.

‘I didn’t want to, but we had to, look at how bloated you’ve gotten, we both have school tomorrow, plus who knows how long we might have been able to go, we can try this again on the weekend, but for now, let's get you another shower and let's get to bed.’

‘Only if you join me!’ She thought as she stood up with a hand covering her pussy.

‘Alright, I’ll join you, but seriously no funny business, any more and we may not break until morning, and I don’t want you sleep deprived for gymnastics.’ Ren told her in their mind as they made their way to the bathroom, Ren being very careful not to make a mistake as they washed up and got to bed sleeping soundly until morning with no issues by some miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, Myra is a persona user.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The persona worlds (As I call them) are not the main focus of this story, Ren and Sumi's relationship is, so I'm not going to be detailing it too much.
> 
> Now then, I'm sure you are all curious about Ren and Sumire's new "abilities" so I'll explain each one in more detail.
> 
> Soul-Link: When Ren and Sumire either, make eye contact or are engaged in sexual/romantic activities their minds become one and they are able to clearly communicate with each other through telepathy, or something akin to it, essentially linking their souls.
> 
> Undying Loyalty: To ensure undying loyalty between partners, their pleasure from engaging in sexual/romantic activities has been multiplied drastically, and any attempt at pleasure through other means, like self-pleasure, or pleasure from another person besides each other, it will be the complete opposite and it will be an irritating experience instead of pleasure.
> 
> Unbreakable Trust: Through sheer trust alone, not only can neither of them tell a lie with bad intentions, but they will always accept each other's point of view instead of what they hear from others, additionally they experience no fatigue from engaging in any activity with each other.


	4. A One-Sided Rivalry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myra drags Sumire into the TV and may or may not get her ass kicked.
> 
> An unpleasant and familiar face shows up at Ren's place with Sumire in tow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no smut in this chapter, so if you're only here for that, then just skip lol.

4/11 2018 Tuesday

Ren woke up, but in the last place he expected, he rose from his bed, and the familiar sound of piano music filled his ears, he looked over across the blue room, the cell door was open and there he was, the long-nosed man ‘Igor’ and his assistant ‘Lavenza’ were there, Igor was the first to greet him.

“Trickster, welcome back to the velvet room.” Igor spoke to Ren in the light voice he kept.

“Well I never expected to be back here again.” Ren told him nonchalantly.

“Indeed, but it seems a very small threat has arisen, you are already strong enough to defeat it with ease, but it is a threat nonetheless so we shall provide our aid.” Igor spoke with a light chuckle at the end of his words.

“A new threat?” Ren asked.

“Before I explain, I must congratulate you, a guest has created a bond strong enough to directly pull someone into the velvet room, this is very rare.” Igor spoke, ushering to the bed Ren was sleeping on. On the bed to Ren’s surprise, a sleeping Sumire lay there as she began to stir.

“Ren? Where are we?” She asked as she looked around and took in a good view of the surroundings, she recognized Igor and Lavenza.

“Igor-senpai? Lady Lavenza?” Sumire asked as she stood up and grabbed Ren’s arm for comfort.

“Welcome to the velvet room, lover of the trickster, we appreciate your presence here.” Lavenza spoke in her kind calming voice.

“What’s going on?” Sumire asked them.

“A minor threat has appeared before you, lover of the trickster, the trickster must stay out of this or else the seal on the will of the masses will be broken.” Lavenza spoke to them firmly but kindly.

“Wait, I have to stay out of this? And what do you mean by the seal on the will of the masses?” Ren asked them in confusion.

“If you were to intervene with this threat, the seal to the will of the masses will be broken, and the metaverse will appear once again, the tricksters lover must face this threat alone.” Lavenza explained.

“What is this ‘seal to the will of the masses?’” Ren asked her.

“The bond that you two share, it is unbreakable by outside forces, however, should you face this threat, then the one thing that can break the bond between you two will occur, you two will grow to hate each other, and the will of the masses will rampage once again.” Lavenza continued explaining, Ren and Sumire’s mouths dropped as she spoke.

“So I have to defeat this threat on my own? No help from Ren?” Sumire asked, clutching tightly to Ren’s arm in fear.

“Correct, the trickster won’t even remember this dream, and you won’t be able to bring this up to him using your new powers either, essentially we are using him as a lifeline to communicate with you, the new threat will become clear soon, but for now, we are out of time, but before we go, you seem to have lost control when using one of your new abilities, apologies, we shall grant you the ability to maintain your control, enjoy your last few moments of rest.” Lavenza finished as an alarm sounded and Ren and Sumire woke up in the real world.

Ren opened his eyes and felt completely normal, but he noticed that he was sleeping underneath a naked Sumire who was resting her body on his chest. A few seconds later and Sumire began to stir.

“Go-good morning Ren…” She said as she nuzzled his chest.

“Morning Sumi, sleep well?” Ren asked, while rummaging his fingers through her hair.

“Y-yeah, I had a strange dream, it was good, but I didn’t like it.” Sumire told him.

“Oh, why not?” Ren asked curiously as his beautiful lover gave out a soft yawn and wrapped her limbs around him.

“There wasn’t enough of you~” She said with a flirtatious tone as she pressed her lips on his, and Ren chuckled lightly, after they broke from the kiss.

“It seems we woke up a little early.” Ren said as he glanced at the bedside clock and noticed it was 30 minutes before they usually woke up.

“In that case, I’m staying here, it’s warm…” Sumire said as she shut her eyes and laid back on Ren’s chest drooling on him slightly as Ren pulled the comforter back over the top of them leaving Sumire’s head uncovered as he wrapped his arms around her, and they lay there for the next 30 minutes.

“Alright Sumi, time to get up.” Ren told her with a little bit of sadness.

“Pleeeeeease, just 5 more minutes?” Sumire pleaded while she gave him puppy dog eyes and put her fists under her chin.

“Sorry, but I have to get to school, Myra wanted to walk together to class.” Ren said as he picked Sumire up kissed her passionately and laid her back on the bed, as he went to get dressed and prepared his coffee downstairs.

‘Damn that bitch, had to interrupt my moment.’ Sumire cursed internally, since Ren was out of the room, she didn’t have to worry about him hearing him.

‘But seriously, I can’t let Ren get involved with the threat lady Lavenza talked about.’ Sumire clutched herself and shivered at the thought of losing Ren.

After a minute or two passed, Sumire went downstairs and drank the coffee Ren gave her, Ren went back upstairs and came back down and noticed Sumire finished her coffee, so he tossed her uniform over to her.

“You forgot your clothes sweetheart.” Ren said as he gave both of her tits a squeeze, she moaned loudly before blushing furiously and pouting.

“You meanie!” Sumire said as she changed into her clothes while Ren laughed.

“There now I’m decent.” Sumire said as she ran to Ren and began pounding his chest with her fists.

“You’re so mean! Taking advantage of me like that! Oh I oughta!!” Sumire said as she continued to beat her boyfriend's chest before being pulled into a hug.

“You are so damn cute ya know that? And besides, you know you enjoyed it.” Ren teased as Sumire broke from the hug.

“That may be true, but I wasn’t ready for it, I’m getting my revenge later!” Sumire said as she turned away from Ren before he had time to read her mind.

They finished breakfast, Sumire left for school and Ren did too eventually, he went to his class and Myra waited for him at the station both before and after school. Ren didn’t really notice it, but Myra was being quite clingy, the main reason is that she did this back at home so he didn’t notice it.

“Thanks for coming bye Myra.” Ren said casually as he waved to the girl.

“Uhm actually Ren, do you mind if I stay for dinner again, your curry was delicious and I wanted to try it again.” Myra said with a slight blush as she rubbed her fingers together. Ren being polite didn’t object.  
“Sure, I’m sure Sumire won’t mind either.” Ren told her as he invited her inside.

‘That whore again, she’s probably cheating on him with other guys, I’m going to torture her and make her spill every single secret she kept from Ren, then make her death slow and painful.’ Myra thought as she walked inside and sat on the couch.

“It’s a little while before dinner, so do you mind if I borrow your tv?” Myra asked. 

“Not at all, make yourself at home, but don’t tear up my furniture.” Ren told her as he gave her a light scowl.

“I told you I quit that!” Myra told him as she blushed lightly and tried defending herself. Ren went up to his room to begin working on his homework.

‘Step one of the “Kill Sumire Yoshizawa” plan: Make sure Ren’s TV leads to a decent spot.’ Myra thought as she walked up to the tv and slowly pressed her hand against it, it went through as if it was magic and the tv began to static up and she leaned her head inside.

She saw a fogless studio set, she was hoping for a torture chamber, but she figured her persona could get the job done.

‘Step two: Assert dominance over Sumire (optional). I’ll give Ren better lovings than she can, right before her eyes, maybe this will make her turn violent enough that Ren will break up with her. I can see it now, “Her kissing me is no reason to get violent like that, besides I love her more than I’ll ever love you.” she mimicked Ren’s voice in her mind as she visualized Sumire on the floor crying.

She waited for a while just watching TV, a random show about a sponge who lived in a pineapple under the sea, until Ren began making dinner, she decided she would get a little clingy with him and walked over and put her hands on his shoulder and watched him.

“Oooh this is interesting, I didn’t know you could put apples in curry!” Myra commented.

“Sumire was the one who gave me the idea, she may not look it but she can definitely cook, I only cook because she’s usually home late after practice.” Ren told her as he began frying the rice.

“You know Ren, if something ever happened to Sumire, you’ll always have me.” Myra told him as she stared at him longingly.

“I’m not too worried about anything happening to her, she’s a tough girl, but I’ll keep that in mind if it makes you feel better.” Ren told her as he finished with the rice and started mixing the rest of the ingredients.  
‘Perfect, now I just have to wait for her to get home!’ Myra thought as she waited patiently for Sumire to get home. After a few minutes the door opened, and Myra jumped up, she ran over to Ren who was now walking around the table to try and greet her, and forced him into a kiss, just as Sumire walked in the door to notice them. 

After a few seconds Myra pulled out of the forced kiss and turned to Sumire, expecting to see an angry and furious face, instead she saw a face filled with laughter and smiling. She turned back to Ren to see him clutching his throat and mouth and coughing.

‘What the fuck? What’s wrong with him?’ She questioned in her mind before Sumire set her bag down and spoke up.

“Let me show you how to properly kiss.” Sumire said as she gave Myra an ‘I win!’ face and walked over to Ren and kissed him passionately, in the same way that Myra did, leaving Myra utterly confused.

‘Wait, she kissed him in the exact same way I did, why does it look like he’s enjoying hers so much more?’ Myra continued to question as her face shifted to one of pure confusion.

“Much better…” Ren told Sumire with a raspy voice that sounded like it went through hell and back.

“What the hell?” Was all Myra could say, before Sumire gave her another victory declaring look and stuck her tongue out.

‘We both know what happens when you try to kiss other girls Ren.” Sumire told him through their soul-link.

‘She, forced it on me! But damn I forgot how good a kisser you were.’ Ren thought back.

‘Regardless, later tonight you will receive your punishment for kissing another woman.’ Sumire struck a little fear into his eyes after saying this.

‘Please have mercy, Sumi? Sweetheart?’ Ren looked at her, she had a wicked smile on her face, indicating she had already thought of something, but it hadn’t been put into words so he couldn’t figure it out.

“Anyways, let’s eat, I’m STARVING.” Sumire said, before her stomach rumbled.

They ate without much talk, and after they finished, Ren took the plates.

“Alright, I still have some work to finish so I’ll be upstairs, Myra, if you need something ask Sumire.” Ren spoke as he went back upstairs to finish up his assignments.

Sumire walked over to the living room to sit down, a new episode of featherman came on and she was so excited to watch it, she completely forgot about Myra entirely.

‘A new episode of featherman, yay! The last episode was a cliffhanger. I can’t wait to see what happens next! They’ll probably have another cliffhanger though.’ Sumire thought in her mind as she continued to walk over to the tv with a smile on her face.

As she made her way to the couch, she felt a pair of hands cover her mouth and neck, they certainly weren’t Ren’s, meaning only one thing.

“Try and struggle and I’ll kill you right now.” Myra said coldly and seriously. Sumire shivered slightly, and Myra began bringing her over to the tv.

‘The TV, what’s she going to do with it?’ Sumire pondered as Myra’s hand grabbed her by the waist and brought her right next to the screen, the next thing Sumire knew, Myra was leaning into the TV, with Sumire in tow.

“Welcome to the TV world Sumire Yoshizawa, you’ve made the great mistake of angering me, and an unforgivable sin such as being my Ren’s girlfriend can only be atoned by one thing. I am going to torture you to near death, then right before I’ve killed you, I’m going tell you all of the things I plan on doing with Ren, and your going to spill every secret you have, you’ll tell me everything I don’t know, then I’ll kill you.” Myra said as she threw Sumire a few feet away, and in a flash, a tarot card flew down and Myra crushed it, with a single word.

“PERSONA!” Myra yelled, and behind her appeared a lady in bright white and gold appeared behind her, wielding a spear and a bird on her right arm. 

‘What?! She has a persona? Wait, Ella she’s with me, I can summon her, I just need to do the same thing she did.’ Sumire thought as she reached a hand out, she was met with a fierce blow to her shoulder from Myra’s persona.

‘Please Ella, I need you! If you don’t answer my call, how will we get back to Ren? Lend me your strength, please!’ Sumire begged, and as she did a surge of power went through her, and she felt her phantom attire appear on her once more. Her wound healed and she reached for her mask, Myra was in shock at her new finding.

“You’re a persona user? Impossible, I thought I killed the last of them off in the dark hour!” Myra said, unable to believe what she was seeing.

“I’m VERY protective of Ren, I won’t let some dumb bitch who thinks, just because she has a persona she thinks that the world belongs to her, Ren is mine and mine alone, I am the only person in this world who can satisfy him, you must have surely noticed that earlier.” Sumire mocked Myra.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Myra asked angrily.

“When you gave him that lame excuse for a kiss, it felt absolutely detrimental to him, it was probably the worst feeling he had ever felt in his life. It’s like that for everyone except me, face it you have no chance with him even if I did die.” Sumire mocked her more as she drew her rapier.

“Impossible! Either you’re bluffing or you’ve done something, what the hell did you do to him you bitch?!” Myra furiously asked as she crushed her tarot card again and summoned her persona. “PERSONA!” She called.

“Ella!” Sumire called as she took her mask off and behind her appeared Ella in all of her beauty, she swiftly blocked the attack and healed Sumire.

“Sword Dance!” Sumire called out, and Myra didn’t have enough time to react and quickly she felt herself get knocked to the ground.

“Dammit!” Myra cried out to no avail.

“Do you understand now? When someone threatens to ruin my life with Ren, it pisses me off to no end, you aren’t the first person to make this mistake, but I’ll make sure this is the last attempt you get.” Sumire said as she reached for her mask once again.

“Ella! Masquerade!” Sumire yelled and Ella swiftly dealt 2 severely damaging blows to Myra knocking her unconscious.

“There she is! The Bond Breaker!” A voice called out to Sumire who turned to look around and noticed a young man with grey hair and a pair of glasses running towards her.

“You there, with the red hair, hands above your head, we’ve been given permission to attack anyone who refuses to cooperate!” The man called out as he held his hand out in the same fashion that Myra did when summoning her persona. Sumire immediately put her hands above her head, mostly out of fear due to there being a group of 8 people surrounding her, all armed and looking ready to kill. Her rebellion faded and her phantom attire disappeared, leaving everyone around her shocked.

“What’s going on? Who are all of you? Where am I?” Sumire immediately snapped back to reality now that her rebellion faded and started looking around her.

“We’re making an arrest on the bond breaker here, and possibly you. We are the investigation team, and you’re inside the tv world, now just keep your hands in the air and don’t move them.” Ordered a boy with brown hair who spoke a lot like Ryuji.

They arrested Myra and 4 of them left, leaving just the grey haired man, a brown haired woman, a weird teddy bear, and a tall blonde headed man looking after Sumire, who was sweating and was almost in tears in the situation she was in.

“C-c-c-can, I g-g-go h-home now?” Sumire hesitantly asked as tears started forming in her eyes.

‘Ren-senpai! Please save me!’ Sumire thought in her mind.

“What’s your name.” The grey haired one asked her.

“I j-j-just wa-w-wanna g-go h-h-ome!” Sumire was about to break down from the situation she was in, she was scared, surrounded, and alone.

“Ren-senpai, please save me!” Sumire weakly called out, the grey haired man flinched a little after Sumire spoke Ren’s name.

“Ren who?” The blonde man asked in a threatening voice, causing Sumire to flinch and back away from him she almost bumped into the bear-like creature. When Sumire didn’t respond he raised his voice.

“Don’t move! Answer the damn question, who’s this Ren person?!” He yelled at her, receiving a scolding look from the grey haired man. Sumire finally broke down and crouched down, as she began crying into her legs and started hyperventilating.

“Help. Please…” Sumire called out weakly.

“Great job Kanji, you scared her. Quick Teddy, make her an exit and we’ll go out from there, we’ll stay with her until she’s able to speak, we should ask for her testimony, but we won’t be able to get anything out of her like this, it’s likely she has some trauma or ptsd that's kicking in right now.” The grey-haired man spoke, as the brown haired woman walked over to Sumire and calmly picked her up and brought her to a large tower of tv’s which they exited through, back into Ren’s house.

The brown haired woman set Sumire down on the couch that was nearby, Sumire was in a fetal position and was repeating the same two phrases over and over as her heart rate increased.

“Senpai… Help… Senpai… Please…” Sumire weakly said while hyperventilating.

“Hey, Sumire where’d you go? I figured Myra left but you never came up and I was getting worried. Sumire?” Ren called out as he walked down the stairs and noticed Sumire in that state.

“Sumire what’s wrong?” Ren asked worriedly as he rushed over to the couch and wrapped her in a hug, completely ignoring the other people in the house at the time.

“Ren-Senpai? I’m scared, help!” Sumire begged and pleaded as she buried her head into Ren’s chest and cried.

“Don’t worry, I’m right here, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Ren told her comfortingly, she still had her hair up in a ponytail, but Ren left it, she was scared and needed him right now, after a minute or two, the grey-haired man cleared his throat and got Ren’s attention.

“I’m assuming you know each other?” The grey-haired man asked Ren harshly.

“Yu?” Ren paused for a second before putting two and two together.

“What the hell did you do to her!” Ren stared daggers into Yu’s eyes as he shielded Sumire from the investigation team.

“I thought I told you to stop using my first name.” Yu told him harshly.

“Answer the damn question, I come downstairs finding my girlfriend having a mental breakdown, and Yu Narukami is right next to her, pretty odd don’t you think?” Ren scowled at Yu while gripping Sumire tighter.

“Relax, Kanji scared her, it was an accident.” Yu told him.

“More importantly, just what the hell was she doing inside the TV world?” Kanji asked threateningly, taking a step towards Ren and Sumire.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ren asked skeptically, now staring at Kanji with a murderous intent.

“Relax , Yu, Kanji just let me and Teddy do the talking.” Spoke the brown-haired girl.

“Make it quick Chie, we need that girl's testimony.” Yu told her as he put a hand on Kanji’s shoulder and gave him a look that said ‘back off’.

‘Ren-Senpai’s finally here to save me, thank god…’ Sumire thought as she drifted off to sleep in Ren’s arms.

“What do you want?” Ren asked Chie coldly, to which she responded with a frown and a sigh.

“Look we’re sorry Amamiya, we frightened your girlfriend and now she’s having a panic attack, that’s completely our fault, but we really need to know what she was doing there in the first place, it’s dangerous.” Chie spoke calmly.

“Where was she? I was upstairs finishing my school work, her and Myra were downstairs and I assumed that they were probably watching TV, but it got extremely quiet, that’s when I began to worry and came downstairs to find her with you all.” Ren spoke at her coldly but honestly.

“She was inside the TV, we call it the TV world.” Chie told him.

“So there are other worlds like the metaverse?” Ren asked himself.

“Why was she in there?” Ren asked her next.

“That’s what we want to know, she’s asleep right now though.” Chie responded. After a few more minutes of questioning Sumire finally woke up.

“R-Ren Senpai?” Sumire asked as she remembered what happened and clutched Ren tightly.

“Don’t worry Sumi, they won’t hurt you, I’ll make sure of that.” Ren said as he gave Kanji and Yu the death stare.

“They’re scary!” Sumire told him, she just received a loving look from Ren that completely calmed her nerves.

“Miss Chie here is going to politely ask you some questions sweetheart, don’t worry she’ll be gentle as long as you’re gentle.” Ren told her lovingly, and after a few seconds of thinking she spoke softly.

“Alright, I trust you.” Sumire said as she turned herself around on Ren’s lap to face Chie and he wrapped his arms around her stomach lovingly in a sense of reassurance.

“My name’s Chie Satonaka, This here’s Teddy, those two are Kanji and Yu, what’s your name?” Chie asked her, she added a slight hint of venom in her voice when she talked about Kanji and Yu.

“Sumire, I’m Sumire Yoshizawa, and this is Ren Amamiya my boyfriend.” Sumire spoke a little hesitantly.

“Thanks Yoshizawa-chan, it’s nice to meet you, now if you don’t mind can you tell me what happened to have you end up in the TV world?” Chie asked her gently.

“A-alright…” Sumire proceeded to give her the rundown of what happened from her point of view, and it seemed to satisfy Chie.

“What? Myra did that?” Ren asked Sumire.

“Yes, she was trying to kill me so she could get to you, when we fought, it was like my mind was taken over by someone else, like Kasumi was in my body for a minute, when my rebellion faded, I was surrounded by 8 people, and Sanaki was unconscious next to me, I was so scared I thought I had killed her I broke down at their hard questioning, I couldn’t even comprehend what they were saying.” Sumire responded as Ren held her tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

“Don’t worry, it’s all over now…” Ren said sweetly.

“Well that would make sense, thanks a lot Yoshizawa-chan, we should get back to Inaba now, and don’t worry about Sanaki, she’s going to be given life imprisonment.” Chie told them before she got the other two’s attention and they left back in through the TV leaving Ren and Sumire alone on the couch.

“I’m sorry Sumire, but don’t worry, I’m here for you now, you’ve got nothing you need to worry about.” Ren told her as he rested his head on hers.

“Ren… Could you take me upstairs? I’m too scared to let go…” Sumire told him, and Ren happily obliged, picking her up in a bridal carry and bringing her upstairs. When Ren layed down with Sumire and she looked up at him, she kissed him softly and slowly drifted off to sleep after the events of today. He didn’t blame her, but she squeezed him tightly, something he happily reciprocated as they slept through the night.

Meanwhile, in the TV world…

“Hey Yu, who exactly was that guy? He seemed to know you.” Kanji asked Yu as they made their way back to the TV world entrance they came from.

“That, was Ren Amamiya, I hate to admit to it, but I bullied him back in middle school,, I don’t know why, I just can’t figure it out for some reason, he was a nobody, but I couldn’t help but feel jealous of him, he was about 3 years younger than me, I became a friend of his for a while, thinking maybe I could find out why, but nothing about him stood out, so I ditched him, and made his life hell, I still have no clue why, it might have something to do with the bond breaker though, I’ll have to figure that out in questioning.” Yu told them.

“So that’s why he was so pissed at seeing you.” Kanji stated.

“Yep, I don’t blame him for it, I was an ass to him, I thankfully haven’t done it to anyone else.” Yu told Kanji.

“Have you thought to apologize?” Interrupted Chie.

“No why? I haven’t felt like it.” Yu told her honestly.

“You freakin’ bullied the kid, and you show no remorse?” Chie confirmed.  
“Well yeah I do feel bad, but he hates my guts at this point, if his girlfriend wasn’t having a mental breakdown we probably would have gotten into a fight.” Yu informed them.

“Is he at least a decent guy?” Kanji asked Yu curiously.

“Yeah, he’s not a bad guy at all, he’s actually very kind to most people, he’s selfless, hard working, easily motivated, most girls would drool over him, he was decently smart too, even if he does hate me, he wouldn’t hesitate to take a bullet for me.” Yu told them.

“Maybe that’s why then, you were jealous of him because he had more balls.” Kanji suggested.

“Maybe. He has actually taken a bullet for someone though, miracle he survived, then he got arrested on a false charge, sent to tokyo for a year and now I guess he lives there.” Yu informed them.

“Interesting, regardless, I think we should keep an eye on that girlfriend of his, she had a persona, that could be a dangerous thing.” Kanji suggested.

“I completely agree, I think that this trip was bear-iffic!” Teddy spoke up.

“Where the hell have you been, you haven’t said anything this entire time?” Kanji asked the bear.

“In my own little world, it was filled with girls and guys all over me!” Teddy told him.

“I won’t question it, now let’s get out of here.” Kanji said as they all left the TV world.

The Velvet Room…

“Congratulations, lover of the trickster, the small threat has been defeated thanks to your efforts, you also seem to have an alter ego come about when things get serious about your lover, the actualization of your sister will take over your body for a while when you feel your lover is being threatened, her personality will completely take over your body until she feels the threat has been vanquished, she will still refer to herself as ‘Sumire’ though, so you needn’t worry about that.” Lavenza spoke to Sumire who was in the velvet room alone now, no Ren in sight.

“Wait? Kasumi is with me?” Sumire asked concernedly.

“Indeed, you and her share the same feelings for the trickster, but her personality will take over when those conditions are met, and she may also take over during intercourse. It seems entering the TV world finalized the change, you and her are now one, with you in control for most of the time.”

“So Kasumi loves Ren too. And entering that TV world made it so she can take over if someone tries taking Ren?” Sumire continued thinking about this and eventually accepted it.

“That is the best way I can explain it to you, it would not make sense should I attempt to explain further, please enjoy your rest…” Lavenza said as Sumire drifted back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myra was the impostor, but Yu seems kinda sus, double upload today so yay.


	5. The Fight For the TV Remote!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Sumi get a little naughty while fighting for the remote to the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter didn't have smut, so I bring it to you in the form of this chapter.

4/16 2018 Sunday

Ren had had a long day the night before, he was so tired he didn’t speak much to Sumire and headed off to bed, when he woke the next morning he noticed Sumire wasn’t there like she usually was and panicked a bit before looking at the clock.

‘10:30am huh, no wonder she isn’t here, I’m gonna grab groceries today, the new Demon Slayer movie is coming on at 12, I can’t afford to miss it!’ Ren decided as he got dressed and left the house, Sumire was in the shower so he didn’t say bye to her and instead sent her a text.

After around an hour Ren returned home, it was 11:30am, Ren walked in and immediately noticed Sumire was laying on her belly on the ottoman, she was wearing a short skirt, and a tank top, she didn’t have a bra on and you could clearly see her cleavage, she was waving her legs up in the air, holding her head up with her hands, she was grasping the tv remote tightly, her hair was down, today was her day off and she didn’t feel like putting it up. She lay there eyes glued to the screen, Ren walked over to see what she was watching. 

“Hey Sumi whatcha watchin?” Ren asked as he sat beside where she was laying.

“A marathon of Neo Featherman, it has all the seasons combined, including the 4th season's finale at the end! It’s going to last all day! I can’t afford to miss it!” Sumire said excitedly.

“Oh that’s cool, well I have a movie I've been interested in watching that’s showing at 12, can I have the tv at that time?” Ren asked politely.

“Nope! I need it all day!” Sumire told him.

“Wh-what? Can I atleast have the remote so I can set it to record?” Ren asked.

“Nope, because you won’t give it back.” Sumire told him with a small wink.

“You don’t know that!” Ren told her.

“You forget I can read your mind.” Sumire reminded him.

“Damn, I forgot about that…” Ren hung his head in defeat, then an idea popped into his head, he turned away from Sumire so she couldn’t read his mind.

Ren walked around and closed all of the curtains around the house, locked the front and back door, and put his and Sumire’s phone upstairs, there no distractions. He walked back over to the couch now that everything was covered and walked directly behind Sumire. She wasn’t even wearing any panties, he could clearly see her vagina and asshole from the angle he had.

“Whatcha doin’?” Sumire asked him, without looking back at him. Ren dropped his pants and underwear quietly and took his shirt off, he then leaned over to Sumire and talked in her ear.

“I propose a challenge, whoever lasts the longest gets the remote.” Ren told her.

“Lasts the longest? What do you me-” She was cut off by something entering her pussy, causing her back to arch and for her to moan out loudly.

“Fuck, I forgot how big you are!” Sumire yelled, Ren didn’t stop though, he continued to pound her faster and faster, while she tried her best to suppress herself.

“Come on, moan for me!” Ren ordered as he lifted up the back of her skirt and spanked her. Sumire began holding her breath, she was trying her hardest not to give him a reaction as she didn’t want to lose. Ren, seeing that he got no reaction from that, spanked her again, this time much harder. Sumire let go of the breath she was holding at this but maintained herself and didn’t moan.

Ren leaned over and started nibbling and biting Sumire’s neck, Sumire then felt a hand creep up around her neck, and another underneath her shirt. Ren began choking her while he bit her neck and shoulder, he pinched her nipples, bit her, tried almost everything, but every time Sumire was able to hold back a moan, except for the first one.

Ren thought maybe he should pound harder and faster, so he did so, he forced his entire shaft inside of her, gave another good spank, and started slamming her full force with all his might, letting out a few grunts and moans of his own, but even after all of this, Sumire still didn’t moan, her eyes were still glued to the TV.

“Moan! Dammit, why won’t anything work?!” Ren asked, Sumire was on the verge of cumming, but she didn’t dare speak up, if she came first she’d definitely lose, but she knew Ren was out of options so she let her guard down as he started pulling out.

Ren however thought of one last idea to use, if this didn’t work, then Sumire would win, but he was confident that it would, they had never done this before, and he had been wanting to try it, but never got around to it. He pulled out of her pussy entirely, and Sumire thought that she won, she let her guard down a little too early. Ren took his massive monstrously large cock, and pressed it against her asshole, before Sumire even had time to react, Ren was pushing his massive member inside of her asshole, her pussy was already tight enough, but her ass was another story.

Sumire moaned loudly at the sudden pleasure, it was the perfect amount of pain she liked, and with the weird amplifier they had from their bond, it felt too good for Sumire to suppress her emotions anymore. She pushed back on Ren’s cock with as much force as she could, she wanted it deeper, much, much deeper. Ren was happy to oblige to her demands, he pushed deeper in with her also pushing, he managed to fit the entirety of his member inside of her. She moaned loudly, and began screaming things that she wanted now.

“REN! FORGET THE TV, JUST FUCK ME! DEEPER, IT’S NOT ENOUGH, GO DEEPER! IT FEELS SO GOOD! FASTER! PLEASE GO FASTER! TOO SLOW!” She screamed as she moaned in between words. This continued on for a few minutes before Sumire finally climaxed, Ren due to their soul-link also climaxed, releasing a large load of cum he’d been saving directly into her rectum.

“Ren. I. Never. Knew. Anal. Could. Feel. So. Good…” Sumire said as she breathed heavily, before she noticed Ren had stopped.

“Damn, it took a lot of my strength just to get inside you there.” Ren told her as he was breathing heavily. Sumire took charge though, and flipped herself around, she was going to make her holes morph into the shape of Ren’s cock, and the best way she knew how was by fucking him. Now that she was facing Ren, she pushed him back onto the couch while he was still inside her ass. 

“Sumi? You want to keep going?” Ren asked her. His response was a look from Sumire that was filled with lust, she pointed the remote towards the TV and pressed the power button, then tossed the tv remote over to the ottoman and began running her fingers up Ren’s chest, stopping below his face. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his and made out with him, he happily reciprocated and put his hands on her waist, she began moving again.

‘This time, I’m doing the moving, I’m the leader for this mission Joker’ Sumire told him through their mind, without breaking the kiss off for even a second.

‘Show me what you’ve got Violet, I doubt you’ve got what it takes to surpass me.’ Ren challenged.

‘I like a challenge, fine, this will be fun, for both of us.’ Sumire told him, and she began moving quicker, she broke from the kiss so she could focus on movement, she bounced up and down very quickly on Ren’s cock, she was surprised his cock hadn’t broken yet, with how fast she was moving, but Ren took it in stride and began moaning himself.

“Damn, Sumi you’re really good at this!” Ren said as he felt himself build up again.

“Cum for me, cum for me loads of times, I need your semen to fill every space of my body! I won’t be satisfied until I’ve drained you of every last drop! Now give me all of it!” Sumire said in a sexy tone as she licked her lips and stared at Ren in lust.

Ren who was listening to her speaking, felt something within him build up, the next load was going to be much, much, much larger than any of the previously large loads he’d shared with her.

“Sumi, this ones gonna be big!” Ren warned her, to which she just smirked evilly.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Give me all of it, I want every last drop inside of me. CUM, NOW!” Sumire yelled as she forced a very hard kiss on Ren and felt them both climax, as loads and loads of semen shot straight up Sumire’s asshole, filling every area with it, but it didn’t stop there, Sumire slipped off of his dick on accident and in her haste to get back on, it went in her pussy instead, now both of her holes were stretched and filled with Ren’s semen, and it didn’t seem like he was going to stop anytime soon, just one load had simultaneously filled two of her holes, and there was another one Ren had yet to use.

Ren was about to speak up, but she beat him to it, she got down on her knees on the floor, not caring about the semen leaking out of her, and she licked the last of his left over cum from his dick. Sumire fell in love with the taste, it tasted just like Ren, and she loved it, she CRAVED more of it, she needed more, she wanted the taste of his shaft down her throat. She quickly put the tip in her mouth and began to lick the underside of it.

Ren moaned out in pleasure, Sumire advanced putting more of the shaft down her mouth. She had about half of the length in her mouth before Ren couldn’t wait anymore, he put a hand on her head, and pushed down on her head, HARD. The rest of Ren’s dick was now going down her throat, he could feel the muscles from her throat trying to pull his dick down further. Sumire began caressing the shaft with her tongue and began moving up and down very quickly.

“Oh my god Sumi! That feels so good… Please keep going, you’re so good at this!” Ren moaned as Sumire continued her blowjob, Ren had never experienced a blowjob before, but he was certain that Sumire was doing a fantastic job and he definitely didn’t want her to stop. She continued her sucking and licking, occasionally coming off of it with a pop, and a trail of her saliva tracing from her lips to his sip, she savored every drop of pre-cum that came from him, and sucked on him for what felt like hours to Ren, he couldn’t wait for the next climax.

Around 5 minutes later, Ren felt himself start to build up again, he continued breathing faster as Sumire blew him faster, coating his cock in her saliva and licking the sides more intently. 

“FUCK! SUMIRE I’M CUMMING!” Ren yelled, and another massive load shot out of his member, her cheeks puffed up as she felt her mouth get drowned in cum, eventually she got to the point where she couldn’t hold anymore in her mouth and had to take herself off of it, Ren was still spewing large amounts of cum and the next thing she knew her entire face was covered and some got in her hair.

“Damn, I’m covered in your cum but, It’s not enough to satisfy me.” Sumire said as she pulled Ren off the couch and practically dragged him upstairs to their shower.

“In here?” Ren asked her as they stood in the shower, Sumire turned on the water and spoke to him.

“Just shut up and fuck me! I need more cum, it’s not enough, it’ll never be enough!” Sumire ordered, to which Ren complied and stuck his cock in her already filled pussy.

As the water rained down on them, Ren continued to pound Sumire into oblivion, every second Ren would thrust hard and fast, she craved this feeling, she didn’t hold her moans back any more and continued to enjoy every second of Ren fucking her. They climaxed time after time after time, and Ren was basically showering Sumire in his cum, he had released so much semen it began flooding out of her holes, but she wasn’t satisfied, no matter how many times he did it, she still seemed raring to go for another round, not that he was complaining. After a very long time, Ren had lost track of how many times he’d came in her, Sumire seemed to finally hit the magic number and snapped back to reality.

“Uhm Senp- FUCK! You can- OH GOD! Stop now!” Sumire said as Ren released a final load inside her pussy and pulled out. Ren and Sumire washed up completely, and Ren checked the time on his clock nearby the bed. 3pm it read.

“Damn Sumi, we fucked for 3 hours non stop, and what happened to you, it was like your personality just completely changed?” Ren asked.

“I guess I do that sometimes when I’m with the man I love…” Sumire told him nervously.

“That’s fine, I kind of liked it, as long as I can have my little violet to tease outside of sex.” Ren told her as he cupped her chin with his hand.

“I’m all yours, and only yours.” Sumire told him as she hugged him tightly. Ren went back downstairs and checked the tv, good news for both of them, the Featherman marathon would be back next sunday! And the Demon Slayer movie was playing later tonight! 

“Guess everyones a winner huh Sumi?” Ren asked as his lover buried herself into his chest, this time they were fully clothed as it was still early in the day.

“Not unless we can watch both of them together, just you and me, I need cuddles…” Sumire told him.

“Of course sweetheart, only the best for you.” Ren told her as he wrapped his left arm around her. They finished the rest of the day and Sumire made dinner this time with the new groceries Ren bought, and they watched the Demon Slayer movie together that night, and went to bed content and peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, also I would really appreciate it if someone wanted to give me their ideas I can add to the smut, if you have an interesting twist I could put on this I would love to include it!
> 
> Thanks in advance! :)


	6. Dominance and Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire reveals just how masochistic she is, and they have a little fun during Sumi's week off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last update on this fic until December, mostly due to NNN but I also have Uni kicking my ass rn. As such, I'm trying to overhaul the smut while I work on another fic during NNN that won't be entirely porn. There will be a bit of time skip that occurs in the next few chapters, I don't know how many chapters I want this fic to be, but I'm aiming for at least 10.

**5/3 2018**

Sumire had gotten the rest of school off that week, Ren still had college, but he operated on a different schedule, he tried making time for Sumire as much as he could, but Sumire couldn’t quite find herself satisfied, so she took matters into her own hands. 

Ren was sitting at his desk in their room finishing an assignment he had, he planned on taking Sumire out on a few dates throughout the rest of the week, so he was trying to quickly finish it, but Sumire came upstairs, and sat on the bed, messing with her hair and scrolling through her phone, this was an act though.

Ren got tired of holding his head up for so long with a hand, so he leaned back to stretch his arms out a bit. In the blink of an eye, Sumire took her chance, and slid right on top of Ren’s lap, facing his desk. When Ren finally realized what was going on, she looked back and gave him a smile before leaning back on him a bit.

“Sumi…” Ren complained lightly, trying to guilt-trip her off of him, but Sumire didn’t fall for it.

“You can use my head to rest yours, alright darling?” Sumire added a small hint of sexiness to the last word of her sentence and Ren blushed a little bit.

“Alright, stay still though.” Ren told her as he put his arms around her and put his hands on his desk, gripped his pencil, and kissed her on the cheek before getting back to work. After about 4 hours, Ren finished his work, and Sumire fell asleep in Ren’s lap.

‘ _ I’m so taking advantage of this!’ _ Ren thought as he finished the last part of his assignment. He slowly stood up as he wrapped Sumire in his arms and lay her on the bed. Sumire began talking in her sleep as Ren lay down with her and listened to her.

“Mhmm, harder Ren… right… there… you’re too… good to me… I love you too Senpai…” Sumire mumbled, unbeknownst to her that Ren could hear everything she was saying. She continued talking in her sleep, and Ren was able to hear all of the fantasies she dreamt about, she loved the idea of being tied up, and she liked when he choked her, she especially liked when Ren forced himself on her without even talking, she liked it when he was quiet and brutal to her.

‘ _ Didn’t know she was this kinky…’ _ Ren pondered as he continued laying next to his girlfriend.

“R-Ren… more… the ropes are too loose… torture me… like the slut I am… I want you to use me… always… I love you…” Sumire continued on, and Ren felt himself getting hard at her words. He reached a hand over towards her shorts.

‘ _ She’ll be fine with this… right?’ _ Ren wondered as he began running an arm down her shorts and her panties, making contact with her clit. He began massaging her clit and she moaned in her sleep. 

“Mhmm! Don’t tease me Senpai!” She mumbled, Ren decided to insert a finger in her entrance, eliciting a louder moan and Sumire began to stir.

“S-S-SS-SENPAI?! W-wha-what are you doing?!?!” Sumire asked as she jerked away out of instinct and began blushing extremely hard.

“Morning sleepy head, did you really expect me to not take advantage of you in such a  _ cute _ and vulnerable state?” Ren teased as he crawled over her on the bed, he put his hands on either side of her, leaving no room for escape. He was hard, she was wet, they both wanted each other, Ren was going to take what's rightfully his, and she knew that. Ren leaned down and roughly kissed her, he decided he might as well make a few of her fantasies come true.

“You talk in your sleep you know… I think I’m going to use my little Violet here. I know how bad she wants it, how badly she wants me to choke her… how badly she wants me to torture her… how badly she wants me to tie her up...” Ren told her as he ran his hand over to her neck, and gave her another forceful kiss as he began ravaging the insides of her mouth as Ren grasped her neck tightly, she realized that if there was any time to let loose all of her bottled up thoughts and emotions, it was now and she did so.

“Do it! Please! Use me as the little slutty whore I am, I just want to be a slave to your cock! I want you to torture me! Don’t show me any mercy! Force yourself on me without any remorse! I want you to abuse me, please! I can’t take it anymore! I want your big hard throbbing cock in all my holes! I want you to mark me up with as many marks as my body can take! I don’t care about the consequences, all I want is you Senpai! FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN! I’M YOUR DAMN SLAVE! USE ME! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU’VE GOT! THIS LITTLE BITCH NEEDS TO LEARN HER PLACE! PLEASE PUNISH ME!” Sumire begged, letting out all of the thoughts she had built inside her, she enjoyed the previous times they had sex, but they weren’t what she wanted, she wanted to be treated as a lesser, she wanted to be treated as if she was an object, just a slave.

“Sumi? Do you love me?” Ren asked her with a neutral expression.

“YES! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD REN-SENPAI! That’s why I want to submit to you! You’re everything to me! When you hurt me, even by accident, it feels  _ so good _ just knowing that the man I love inflicted pain on me! When you make me feel pain, it feels better than any pleasure I get! Please torture me! I’m begging you!” Sumire continued begging as Ren continued choking her.

Ren decided to try something, he might regret it, but it was still something he needed to try nonetheless, he had to make sure. Sumire was still begging, but Ren tuned her out slightly. He took his right hand and slapped her left cheek, not too hard, but enough that it stopped her from talking for a few seconds. Sumire finally realized what just happened and spoke again.

“Harder…” Sumire said quietly.

“A little louder, I couldn’t hear you.” Ren told her.

“SLAP ME HARDER! I'M NOT A CRYBABY! SLAP ME HARDER! WHY DID YOU HOLD BACK?! DO YOU NOT LOVE ME? THIS IS WHAT I WANT SENPAI!” Sumire begged as she screamed at Ren. Ren began piecing his thoughts together and had two theories, one, either these were her real thoughts and she’d been hiding them from him, two, something was taking over her mind.

“Sumi… You don’t really want me to hurt you, do you?” Ren asked her concernedly, and without a second thought, she replied with no hesitation.

“I want you to hurt me Senpai! I need it! I’ve been hiding my true feelings for a while now, but I can’t keep hiding them anymore! I’m tired of waiting! ABUSE ME!” Sumire begged, she looked at him with desperation in her eyes. Ren knew she was serious, and now he could tell that they were her true feelings, nothing was controlling her, this scared him a bit, but he hoped that maybe if he appeased her demands she might calm down.

“Sumire, are you absolutely sure? Are you completely ok with what's about to happen? I love you so much, I don’t want to hurt you without reason, please give me some assurance.” Ren asked her. 

“YES! Yes! Yes! Yes! I’ll say yes 1000 more times if that's what it takes! I’ll do anything! I’ve dreamt about this for years! I want you to use me, make me feel pain! I want to be tortured by your hand! I want to be at your mercy! Everything I am belongs to you! And only you!” Sumire replied without a second thought, and as she did, she felt the hand around her neck grip tighter, making it harder for her to breathe.

“Alright, your safeword is ‘Tomato’ tell me if I go too far, please.” Ren told her, and Sumire didn’t reply, she just nodded, and Ren began.

He grabbed the middle of her shirt, and tore it off of her, revealing her bra, which he also took off, but he didn’t tear it, instead he took it off normally, he continued stripping her, until she was completely naked, he then forcefully grabbed her neck and shoved her onto the bed. Ren sunk his teeth into Sumire’s neck and she moaned loudly, Ren bit her neck harder, and she moaned out in pleasure even more.

‘ _ It’s finally happening! I’ve been waiting for this for so long! It feels so good! I’ve never felt this feeling before!’ _ Sumire thought, if Ren could hear her he didn’t say anything. He continued biting her all over her neck, teeth marks were visible all over her neck. Ren took his free hand, and pulled her hair, he grabbed her by the hair and flipped her over on the bed, raising her head up while pulling her hair, he spanked her ass ruthlessly.

“S-spank me harder!” Sumire cried as Ren obliged giving her a full forced slap. After a few minutes of torturing his slave, Ren decided that he had enough of using his hands and began to strip himself. He took his cock and began pressing it against her entrance as he pulled her hair. 

“A-aren’t you gonna, put it in?” Sumire asked between moans. Ren responded by grabbing one of her arms and turning around to face him, he held his cock right in front of her face. Sumire leaned forward with the intent of using her mouth, but Ren jerked her head back with her hair and slapped her in the face, he then spoke sternly to her.

“You see this? This is something you don’t get…” Ren told her, as he waved his dick in front of her face and prodded her cheeks.

“N-no! Please Senpai! Give me your dick!” Sumire begged, Ren devilishly smirked and put it to her lips, as she tried to cover it with her mouth, he pulled away.

“I told you, you don’t get it.” Ren told her as he forced a hand around her neck and squeezed tightly.

“Please! I’ll do anything! ANYTHING! Just for a small taste of your cock!” Sumire begged as Ren’s hand squeezed tighter around her neck.

“Beg, now.” Ren ordered.

“PLEASE! GIVE ME YOUR COCK! IT'S THE GREATEST THING IN EXISTENCE! I want your cock! I want you to torture me with it! Please fuck me! Fuck me hard! And hurt me badly! I want it rough!” Sumire begged as she continued trying to reach her head to his cock, she tried using her hands to grab his cock, but Ren pulled out of her arms reach.

“If it's the greatest thing in existence, then why should I give it to a slave? I’d only give it to someone worthy…” Ren continued teasing his slave who was going crazy.

“I know, I’ll never be worthy of your cock Senpai! But please make an exception for this slave! I’ll do anything!” Sumire pleaded, Ren decided he had had enough and ended his teasing, he couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to fuck her, and he wanted to do it hard.

“Well, I guess I could make an exception for you, only if you are a good girl though.” Ren told her.

“Yes! I’ll be a good girl! Please torture me with your big, hard, throbbing, monster!” Sumire pleaded as she almost fell into tears with how badly she craved his cock inside her.

Instead of replying, Ren smirked and flipped her back around, and forced her face into the bed, he forced his cock into her ass, without lube, and without giving her time to prep herself. She screamed and moaned at the pain and pleasure.

‘ _ Oh my fucking god! This! This is the greatest feeling I’ve ever felt! I want more!’ _ Sumire thought, she began seeing stars as she began yelling.

“FUCK ME HARDER SENPAI! THIS IS WEAK!” She taunted in hope that Ren would fuck her harder. It seemed to work as she felt her hair get grabbed once again, and Ren started using her hair and neck as handlebars as he pounded her ass faster and faster.

“How does it feel  _ Violet _ ?~” Ren whispered into Sumire’s ear, he continued to roughly fuck her ass as she moaned.

“Senpai! You’re too good to me! Violet loves it!” Sumire said as she felt herself getting ravaged from the inside out.

“So who owns you?” Ren asked in a stern voice as he pulled her hair and choked her.

“I think I forgot… maybe I need to learn…” Sumire told him. In response, he clamped her throat as tightly as he could and yanked her hair back. Sumire couldn’t breathe. She struggled a bit but managed to get the word out.

“T-To-Tomato…” She said in a weak raspy voice as she felt everything stop. Ren wrapped his arms around Sumire gently and began to apologize.

“I’m sorry Sumire! I took it too far! Please forgive me!” Ren begged as he cried into her hair.

“Senpai… Kiss me…” Sumire said as she caught her breath and forced her lips onto Ren’s as he lay next to her. The two shared a deep passionate kiss, as Sumire refused to let her lover think he did something wrong.

“Ren, I loved that… please put it back in… my pussy is hungry…” She told him as she stroked a hand on his cheek.

“Are you sure you want to keep going?” Ren asked her worriedly.

“Just because I said the safeword doesn’t mean I was done, I just needed to catch my breath, I couldn’t breathe…” Sumire clarified.

“Alright sweetheart, I’ll give you another round.” Ren told her as he went back to behind her.

“I still want pain, don’t go easy on me!” Sumire informed.

“I guess I’ll abuse your flexibility then, my girlfriend is a gymnast after all.” Ren said as he grabbed her legs and began spreading them, once he got them into a split, he began forcing them higher. Sumire could definitely feel it starting to hurt, but she didn’t say anything, Ren forced them a little higher and then stopped as he was satisfied. He prodded her entrance a little more, before thrusting inside. Sumire’s pussy was wet, extremely wet, she was loving every second of this.

Ren moved faster, you could hear the slapping sound of their skin together, followed by moans from Sumire. He continued pounding her giving her hard spanks every so often as he clutched her neck.

“Ngh! Senpai I’m gonna-” Sumire started but was cut off by Ren pulling out suddenly.

“Why did you stop?” She wondered.

“Did you think I’d let you cum that easily? You have to earn it.” Ren said, he moved the hand that was on her neck up to her face and forced his fingers into her mouth. She began to suck on Ren’s fingers as he continued teasing her with words. After about a minute Ren decided to enter again, he was paying very close attention to any sign that Sumire was about to climax, as he wanted to catch it before she could, as she probably wouldn’t tell him this time around.

“Please let me cum…” Sumire begged, this was the tenth time that Ren had denied her.

“You haven’t earned it yet, slave, I’ll let you cum when I feel you’ve earned it.” Ren told her as he forced his weight into her. Around 2 hours later Sumire felt another climax build up inside her, Ren noticed and pulled back out denying her for the 87th time, Ren had begun hurting from his own orgasm denial, Sumire was in her own world from the pain and pleasure. 

This continued for a while, Ren kept a mental note of how many times he denied her. When they reached the 100th build-up, Ren decided she finally deserved to cum, after surviving 99 denials, it should be a good reward for her. Ren felt her built up and instead of pulling out, he gripped her neck and moved faster.

“You’re not stopping?” Sumire asked out of curiosity as she felt herself build-up to the limit. Ren didn’t respond and just continued fucking her, when Ren finally came, he exploded inside of her, he filled her insides nonstop for minutes and minutes and minutes. He remained inside of her the whole time. Sumire on the other hand, when she finally climaxed she arched her back and screamed and moaned as loud as she could, she felt amazing, she felt seemingly endless pleasure from this, when she finally finished, she ran out of juice and passed out from exhaustion.

Ren as well was too tired to move too much, instead, he grabbed their comforter, threw it over him and Sumire, wrapped his arms around her waist, and collapsed on top of her, while he was still inside.

**5/4 2018**

Sumire was the first to wake up the next morning, she immediately felt something was off, for starters, she was naked, Ren was on top of her, naked as well, Ren was groping her in his sleep, and lastly, she felt Ren’s cock still inside of her, and she began to recall the events of last night.

‘ _ That’s right! Ren finally started treating me like a slave!’ _ Sumire thought as she replayed the events in her mind over again.

‘ _ That felt so good! I hope he does it again! That too!’  _ She continued thinking, Ren woke up a few minutes later and notified Sumire with a hickey on her neck.

“Good morning Senpai… Sleep well?” She asked as Ren continued to suck on her neck.

“Yeah, I mean, you're the most comfortable bed I could ever lay on.” He complimented as he groped her breasts and pinched her nipples.

“Stay on top of me forever then, I’m not moving at all today…” She said as Ren continued to fondle with his slave’s features.

“I’ll take you up on that, I guess I’ll just have to lie to my professor then…” Ren told her, he decided he had enough of laying on her back. He flipped her over forcefully so he could kiss her. They shared a very passionate and rough kiss as Ren would bite her tongue occasionally as he ravaged the insides of her mouth.

“Hey Senpai, did I do good yesterday?” Sumire asked him in a serious tone.

“Oh my god you were amazing, I think that was the best performance you’ve given my little Violet~” Ren said in a sexy voice that caused her to smile and blush.

“Thanks, I tried, but I meant everything I said, I  _ want _ to be used, I want you to think of me as a slave. I love you, Ren, and this is how I want to show it. Senpai, I’m  _ your _ slave, and only yours, I won’t let anyone else do the things we do with me, I’m reserved for Ren Amamiya, any time, at all times, forever.” She told him lovingly, and Ren completely understood.

“I love you too Sumi, if that's really what you want, I’ll do it, but I want you to know, your safety is my absolute highest priority. You will promise me, that if I ever go too far, or if you’re not feeling up to it, you will tell me.” Ren ordered.

“Alright, I promise, on one condition though...” Sumire smirked a bit.

“And that is?” Ren asked skeptically.

“If I am not fucked at least once a week, I will take matters into my own hands, and you will not resist.” Sumire said with a smirk that could rival Ren’s.

“Alright, I accept, just know, I plan on multiple times a week.” Ren told her as he leaned down to kiss her.

“That would be heaven, come here lover boy.” Sumire said as Ren dug into her lips, he decided to start moving inside her again, his cock had managed to keep most of his cum inside her all night, and Ren didn’t want to dirty the bed anymore, so he picked her up by the feet and carried her upside down into the bathroom.

“Woah! I wasn’t expecting this!” Sumire said as her hair grazed the floor and Ren slid his cock across her entrance. When they got into the shower, Ren turned on the water, Sumire leaned upright, and Ren shoved her into the wall of the shower, Ren held her up as water rained on both of them and began moving.

This time Ren didn’t worry about where his load ended up and just exploded wherever was most convenient, whether it was on Sumire, or inside Sumire, the water washed it all off and Sumire continued to moan as Ren filled her with endless pleasure. Sumire experienced climax after climax, and each time Ren would move faster and hurt her more. When Ren kissed her, he would bite her tongue and lips, occasionally he would bite her neck and shoulders, which became one of Sumire’s favorite things. After Ren shot a few loads inside her, Sumire’s stomach started rising up, and Ren was wondering how much longer she could last.

“Don’t you dare stop! I can keep going all day! Don’t make this end please!” Sumire begged, and Ren obliged. They continued fucking all day in the shower, everytime Ren seemed like he was about to stop, Sumire gave him an intense look.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” She would tell him in a voice that sent chills down his spine. Ren just continued giving in to Sumire’s demands and would keep fucking her, she looked like she had had enough and Ren started to loosen his grip and pull out, but as he tried, he felt a pair of legs wrap around him and a pair of arms wrap around his neck and pull him in.

“Please don’t stop! I know I look tired, but don’t end it! I can keep going! Keep fucking me harder! Please Senpai!” Sumire begged, Ren just responded by giving in, Takemi’s medicine gave him the ability to go on for seemingly forever, he was just worried about Sumire. He continued on for another hour, Ren had completely lost count of their orgasms, but he finally reached his last one for the night, Sumire finished one last orgasm, and passed out in Ren’s arms.

Ren pulled out and waited for all of his semen to leave her filled pussy, once her stomach shrunk back to normal, and he rinsed them both off, he guided her back to bed after drying her and lay down whilst still holding her. Ren slept soundly through the night clutching his tired beloved in his arms. 

**_5/5 2018_ **

The next morning Sumire woke up first, she noticed Ren was holding her and then smiled, she buried her face into his chest as he began to stir, she noticed that she was a little sore from yesterday’s session.

“Morning Sumi, sleep well?” Ren asked as he looked down at his girlfriend's morning face.

“I’m hungry…” Sumire said with a light blush as her stomach rumbled loudly, it occurred to both of them that they hadn’t eaten anything yesterday.

“I’ll make a big breakfast then.” Ren said as he began to get up from the bed, he heard a whimper and looked back at Sumire giving him the puppy dog eyes. Ren, unable to give in, put on a pair of boxers and some shorts, walked over, and picked her up in a bridal carry making Sumire giggle.

“So what do you want to eat for breakfast?” Ren asked her, as he made his way downstairs.

“Sausage, and maybe some eggs.” Sumire told him, as he sat her down.

“You ever gonna get dressed?” Ren asked her as he began making breakfast.

“Come onnn, you know you prefer me like this.” Sumire teased as she began to stretch, giving Ren a good view of her.

“I never expected you to be this horny.” Ren told her as he began frying the eggs.

“You made me this way.” Sumire reminded him, and she moved right behind Ren and gave him a hug, before reaching her right hand into his shorts.

“Do you have to do that while I’m making breakfast?” Ren asked her as she stroked his semi-hard cock.

“Fiiiiine I’ll stop, for now…” She said as she began to set the table for them, instead of sitting their plates across from each other, she sat hers right next to Ren’s and sat in his seat. Ren noticed this as he began to fill their plates and once he was finished, walked over, picked her up gently, and slid her onto the chair next to him.

Instead of Sumire sitting there normally, as soon as Ren sat down, she hopped in his lap and practically glued herself there, as Ren’s attempts to move her were in vain.

“You’re really clingy today, you know that?” Ren told her as he noticed Sumire giving him more puppy dog eyes.

“Please Senpai? Let me sit in your lap.” Sumire begged as Ren gave in.

“I am  _ so _ punishing you later missy.” Ren told her as he pulled her closer into him. Sumire obviously finished breakfast first, and spent the rest of the time trying to steal bites from Ren’s chopsticks, with a minor success rate, every time she did, Ren would bonk her on the head.

“Now that we’ve finished breakfast, I have a class to get to.” Ren told her as he finished getting dressed. Sumire, who was still naked, walked over and bear-hugged him.

“Awwwww, I don’t want you to go! Coach gave me practice off the rest of the week so it’s gonna be boring! Pleeeeease stay a little longer?” Sumire begged, only for Ren to gently push her away and kiss her gently.

“I’d love to stay with you too darling, but I can’t miss two classes in a row, we can have some fun later tonight if you want.” Ren told her as he stroked her hair, she pouted but eventually gave in. 

Ren finished his classes for the day, but he had an idea. Sumire loved being tied up if he remembered correctly so he went to a store and bought a coil of rope, and he also ordered a few things for pickup at the post office the other day. He made his way to the post office and picked up his package. The package consisted of a bunch of torture devices he had planned on using with Sumire eventually.

Ren made his way home and opened the door with his package in his arms hanging at his waist. When Sumire heard the door open, she bolted up from the couch and ran into the small area connecting the kitchen, living room and stairs. She gave Ren an expectant look as she held her fists under her chin, and stared at him with a smile. Ren sat the box down he was carrying on the table that he bought next to the door. He embraced Sumire in a hug and gave her a quick kiss.

“In a bit, I’m sure you're hungry, and you still haven’t put any clothes on.” Ren scolded her slightly as he patted her on the head.

“Can I just have you for dinner?” Sumire asked in a curious tone while her stomach rumbled at the mention of food.

“That’s my line, but I’ll make us some curry.” Ren said as he played with her hair a bit.

They ate dinner, Sumire finished first and tried sitting in Ren’s lap again, but he didn’t back down this time and decided that as a compromise she could lean her head on his shoulder.

“You’re so meeeeaan.” Sumire complained as she wrapped her arms around Ren’s torso and snuggled her head into his shoulder.

“I could make you sit on the other side of the table you know.” Ren told her as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and caressed her thighs.

“You’re not my dad.” Sumire told him with a pout.

“You’re right, I’m your master, are you forgetting your place slave?” Ren clarified as he caressed her chin with his right hand after setting her chopsticks down.

“I don’t know, you might have to teach me…” Sumire said with a bit of sexiness as she reached a hand up his shirt. Ren, noticing his plate was now empty, decided that he’d clean up later and put his plate in the sink.

“What say we take this upstairs?” Ren asked as he kissed Sumire and ran his right hand across her ass while they stood in the kitchen.

“What if I resist?” Sumire questioned once they broke.

“You won’t, you're too horny for that.” Ren told her as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

“You’re right about that Senpai.” Sumire responded, she wrapped her arms around Ren’s neck, and lifted her legs off the ground, and wrapped them around Ren’s torso, he shifted his arms to support Sumire as he began to carry her upstairs and sat her down on the bed gently.

“Wait here, I’ve got to get some things alright, I’ll be right back.” Ren ordered, she reluctantly obeyed and waited on the bed for about three minutes. Ren finally came back upstairs with the box he had carried in.

“What’s in the box?” Sumire asked as she sat up.

“This box here contains every single one of the torture devices I plan on using on you.” Ren told her with a devilish smirk as he dumped the contents of the box onto the bed. The box had lots of things in it, a blindfold, a ball gag, nipple clamps, a neck collar, a whip, and a coil of rope as well as other miscellaneous toys. Sumire’s eyes widened at the contents in the box and then she noticed Ren taking his clothes off.

“What are you gonna do to me?” Sumire asked in feigned fear. Ren, once he got all his clothes off smirked devilishly and tackled Sumire to the bed, he loomed over her before leaning down and whispering in her ear in the sexiest tone he could muster.

“I am going to tie you to the bed, and torture you. You said you wanted to be treated like a slave right? Well, now I’m going to do just that.” Ren said as he leaned back up from where he was and grabbed the coil of rope and began tying each of Sumire’s limbs to the corners of the bed. Sumire never let the smile on her face fade as Ren forcefully grabbed her limbs to each corner of the bed. He wouldn’t be satisfied with just normally tieing her though, he forced her legs into a split and tied them to the bottom corners of the bed, before moving onto her arms.

Once she was fully tied into place, Ren grabbed the ball bag, neck collar, and blindfold. He put on the collar and was going to do the blindfold next.

“Don’t put the blindfold on me please, I want to see your face, it gives me comfort, and it’s the best part.” Sumire told him, even though she knew it was Ren doing this to her, she couldn’t help but feel nervous in a helpless position like this.

“Anything you say.” Ren said warmly as he grabbed the ball gag and wrapped it around her head. He grabbed the nipple clamps he bought and clamped them onto each of Sumire’s nipples as she moaned. When he finished setting her up perfectly, he grabbed his phone and went to the camera app.

“Smile, this is going online.” He teased, Sumire lit up harder than she ever had before.

‘ _ Perfect!’ _ Ren said as he snapped a picture.

“God you are so cute, you know that?” Ren said as he climbed back over top of her and stroked her hair. Sumire couldn’t speak because of the gag in her mouth, but when Ren made eye contact she spoke her thoughts through her mind.

‘ _ You said you were posting that online! I don’t want everyone to know about this!’ _ Sumire panicked as she started struggling and heart rate increased drastically out of fear.

“Don’t worry, that was a joke, I would  _ never _ think of doing that without permission, that was just so I could capture your perfect blush in photo form, and for personal use.” Ren told her as he hugged her comfortingly, and her heart rate went down and she stopped struggling.

“I love you Sumire, now what say we get started?” Ren rhetorically asked as he moved back down to her waste. Sumire gave him a look that said all he needed, and he began. He fucked her roughly, not even caring about anything else, blocking out that didn’t have anything to do with fucking Sumire. When he got to about where he was going to cum, he pulled out, he stroked his cock quickly and blew a load all over her face, and upper chest, she couldn’t stop it, not that she wanted to, but she was slightly upset that she couldn’t taste it.

Ren rubbed his cock on her entrance a bit before putting it back in and going for another round, he fucked her roughly again, she was moaning loud enough to be heard, but the ball gag muffled it a bit, Ren didn’t like this, her moans were some of the most satisfying sounds he had ever heard. He pulled out, went back over to her top half, and took the ball gag off of her.

“Why did you take it off?” Sumire asked as she began to lick the sides of her mouth trying to get the jizz off.

“Because I want to hear your moans, it feels like empty sex without hearing your beautiful moans my sweet violet, on top of that, now I can kiss you.” Ren said as he did so, exploring the insides of her mouth.

“Are you thirsty?” Ren asked her as he moved back down to where her pussy was.

“Please cum in my mouth.” Sumire begged as Ren penetrated her again and she moaned.

“Much better, now that I can hear you clearly. Do you want me to cum in your mouth?” Ren asked as he continued fucking her roughly.

“Yes! Please, fill my mouth with all of your delicious cum! It tastes amazing! It tastes like you and I love it!” Sumire said as she continued moaning, she decided to exaggerate her moans more for Ren’s satisfaction. Ren would occasionally lean down to kiss her, and she would happily reciprocate. Ren built up to his second orgasm, and pulled out, he stroked his cock again until he reached Sumire’s mouth and right has he started cumming, pushed the tip in her mouth and she gladly accepted it, her mouth filled with all of Ren’s delicious nectar, and she pressed her teeth on his cock to prevent him from taking it out until she had drained it of every last drop from that round.

Sumire savored every drop she was given, every time Ren was about to cum, she begged him to let her taste it, she quickly found that Ren’s cum was her new favorite drink if you could call it that. Ren unloaded most of his orgasms in her mouth, for once he didn’t cum inside of her pussy this time, as she continued to beg for the oral treatment. They lasted about an hour before Sumire finally gave in.

“Ren, I’m done, can’t go on much longer.” Sumire said as she started panting, Ren pulled out of her pussy, he didn’t climax and neither did Sumire, he kissed her again, and began to undo the ropes on her hands and feet.

“Well, did you enjoy it, sweetheart?” Ren asked Sumire as she caught her breath.

“Yeah, I loved it! I can’t wait to do it again! So… Tired… Senpai… Love… You...” Sumire collapsed into him as she said this. Ren undid the nipple clamps, and neck collar, He kissed Sumire on the forehead as he pulled the comforter over them and put a hand on her ass. She grabbed hold of his other arm in her sleep with both of her hands and held it in her cleavage. 

Ren slept peacefully throughout the night as he thought about his gorgeous girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I'd say Sumire's just about hit next level masochism, in the next chapters though, we will see the Kasumi dominance that she has in more detail, of course, that won't be until after No Nut November, see you in Destroy Dick December.


End file.
